


Pokemon The Series Ruby and Sapphire: Vol 1.

by MaxTV1234



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Gen, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxTV1234/pseuds/MaxTV1234
Summary: Twelve year old Photographer, Jacob Momota, journeys the Hoenn Region with Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, May, Max, and Brock as they try to achieve their dreams. They will face new rivals, make new friends, and capture new Pokemon. While on their journey, Jake tries to learn about the disappearance of his brother. Will he find his brother or will he fall into true despair? Find out in this exciting series, Pokemon The Series Ruby and Sapphire: Vol 1.





	1. Prologue - Let Us Begin!

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Pokemon belongs to Game Freak but my OC, Jacob Kyochi, belongs to me. Also, I'm adding music in it so you guys can listen to it, and this will be first person POV.

**_Welcome to the wonderful world of Pokemon, where humans and Pokemon live together in peace and harmony. Pokemon live with humans, bonding with them and using for battling to help increase the bonds between humans and Pokemon. Now our adventure begins in the Hoenn Region, northeast from the Kanto and Johto Region. Our adventure with our hero, Ash Ketchum, as he adventures around the Hoenn Region with his new friends to compete in the Hoenn League, but you already know that, this is not his story, this is_ ** _**my story.** _

_**In the Hoenn Region** _

In a small town called Littleroot Town, lives a small house with a garden on the front. Inside the house was me, sleeping on my bed quite nicely. I was sleeping peacefully, but letting out a loud groan. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that the sun was rising up. Well, looks like it's time for another day.

I got up from my bed and headed towards my closet, putting on my clothes. After that, I walked over to the mirror to see myself. I had pale white skin and had green eyes, short spiky red hair with a Ahoge. I wear a Pokeball Logo red and gray Tri-Blend Pullover Hoodie and green cargo pants and red sneakers with white laces. I smiled happily to see myself looking so good. 

_Before we briefly begin this story, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jacob Kyochi, but you can just call me Jake. I'm twelve years old, old enough to become a Pokemon Trainer, well I prefer to be a Pokemon Photographer, I love taking pictures of people and Pokemon, seeing their smiles and how much fun they're having. I always dream of going on an adventure around the world to see many different Pokemon and different people, well I guess that maybe someday I would go on a adventure when I'm ready, so my mom says. Well anyway, I should probably get ready for another good day of finding new Pokemon around and take their pictures._

"Mawile..." Well look who decided to finally wake up. I turned around to see a small Pokémon with a yellow and black color combination. It has a round, cute face and small red eyes. Its legs are covered by yellow flaps, with its black feet visible. Its most noticeable feature though, is its giant jaws on the back of its head which is in its hair. These jaws are actually a pair of horns, able to "bite" down on prey or enemies.

"Good morning Mawile, how you doing girl?" I asked her, yes, my Mawile is a girl thank you very much.

"Mawile wile." Mawile said letting out a big yawn. I may not understand what's she saying but due to the tone of her voice, I say that she slept great.

"Well anyway, I think it's time to get going Mawile, let's go!" I said as I grabbed my camera and headed out of room. Mawile followed out of the room with me as we headed downstairs. Once we walked into the dining room, we saw a tan woman wearing a pink shirt and short blue pants and wearing slippers on her feet, and she had orange hair strapped around in a ponytail making breakfast, probably for us.

"Hey Jake, good morning." She said. That was mom, I've been living with her for years and I'm happy to live with such an amazing mom.

"Good morning Mom." I responded happily back to her. Mom put our breakfast on some plates, which consist of scramble eggs, and pancakes, with some orange juice as well.

"So, what are you planning to do today?" Mom asked.

"Like I always do mom, I'm gonna go and take pictures of many different Pokemon that I could find around town." I told her as I finished my breakfast. Yeah, sometimes I can be a fast eater, Mawile finished eating her breakfast as well.

"Okay sweetie, just be careful, say, why don't you head over to Professor Birch's laboratory so that you can deliver him his breakfast, you know how he overworks in his field research." Mom suggested. I nodded my head as I said "Sure thing Mom." I said as I grabbed my camera and wrapped the strand around my shoulder. Mom handed me a bag full of food so that I can deliver it to Professor Birch. I stuffed the bag in my single strap green bag to make sure that I don't lose it.

"I promise, I'll be back mom!" I said as me and Mawile walked out of the door.

"And be back by the end of day, sweetie!" Mom called out to me.

"Got it mom!" I yelled out.

"Mawile Mawile!" Mawile also responded back to her. You know, I feel as though today something awesome is going to happen, well whatever, let's get this show on the road!

* * *

[ **_Pokemon Advanced Opening_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmir_cOyHi8)

_**A kid from Pallet Town**  
(Jake and Ash throw their Pokeballs into the air, Ash releasing Treecko and Jake releasing Mudkip)_

_**With a brand new world to see**  
(The two boys with their two Pokémon were ready to fight, facing Vigoroth and Pelliper)_

_**Don't know what's ahead**  
(The four Pokémon charges at each other, Treecko defeats Vigoroth, Mudkip defeats Pelliper)_  
  
__**But it won't get the best of me**  
(May smiles as she turns; Torchic and Beautifly runs along)   
  
**There's so much to learn**  
(Brock tastes his stew; Mudkip and Lotad splashes out of a lake)  
  
**And battles to be won**  
(Jake appears holding his camera and standing next to Mawile and Mudkip as they gaze at the sunset together.)  
  
**I've been advanced so far and still there's always more to come**

_(Max holds the PokéNav, as he, Ash, Jake, May, and Brock see Lilycove City in the sunset)_

_**I take a step and I'm on my way! Gonna Start all over again!** _

_(Jake, Ash, Brock, Max, and May walked around in a forest full of Pokemon, much to their amazement.)  
  
(The group rides on the raft, seeing Water Type Pokemon; They enter a dark cave together as a Duskull appears)_  
  
_**I wanna be a hero! (Hero!)** _  
  
_(Ash and Jake throw their Pokeballs to release their Pokemon)_

_(The group runs from the collapsing bridge as lava flows into the ocean)_  
  
**Pokemon Advance**

_(Shadows of Team Magma and Groudon appears)_

_(Shadows of Team Aqua and Kyogre appears)_

**_I'm on my way._ **

_(Team Rocket appears as Seviper bites Jessie's hair, James getting a hug from Cacnea, much to his pain. Meowth make a blank stare at this while Wobbuffet appears out of nowhere)_

_**I wanna be hero! Give me just one chance!** _

_(In a battlefield, Ash faces Jake as the two sees Latios and Latias flying above them)_

_(An Absol leaps into the air, unleashing double Razor Wind attacks)_

_**And the future will decide** _  
_(Ash, Jake, Mawile, and Pikachu smiled happily as the sun starts to rise)_

_**There's a hero very deep inside.** _

_(Ash and Jake sends Pikachu and Mawile out, facing Mightyena and Houndoom)_

_(Pikachu and Mawile were bashed away by the two, before they used Thunderbolt and Ancient Power to defeat them)_

_(An explosion occurs as both Mightyena and Houndoom were defeated)_

**I wanna be a hero**  
(Ash, Jake, May, Brock, and Max stand together with Ash's Pikachu and Treecko, Jake's Mawile, May's Torchic, and Brock's Mudkip)  
  
**Pokemon!**  
(The Opening Title appears on the screen!)

* * *

[ **_Littleroot Town - (Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3sXqypTqUKY)

Huh...Littleroot town looks so better than ever. We walked around the docks as I took some pictures around the place, some of them were people playing with their Pokemon, and some Wingulls flying around. "Huh, you know Mawile, there isn't much tourists around here." I said noticing the lack of tourists around here. Every week, I would go to the docks and take pictures of many different people and Pokemon from different regions, but it looks like there's not much of them here.

"Aw well, I guess we should go to Professor Birch's laboratory." I said decided to go there. "Mawile wile." Mawile nodded her head in agreement. As we were about to leave, a voice spoked up.

"Um..excuse me?" Me and Mawile turned around to see a boy with a black and red cap with a green Poké Ball on it and wears a blue sleeveless hoodie with gold trim and a white hood, a black short sleeve undershirt with a red stripe, black fingerless gloves with light green borders, light blue jeans with knee stitchings, and blue sneakers. He was talking to some person, while that, I noticed that he was holding a Pikachu in his hands, but there was something wrong with it.

"Do you know where the nearest Pokemon Center is?" He asked the man.

"I'm sorry but there's no Pokemon Center around here." He said making the boy feel disappointed. "Oh okay, thank you anyway." He said walking away with his sick Pokemon.

"Hey Mawile...I think we should go help him." I said feeling concern about him. Mawile nodded her head in agreement as we followed him. 

"Hey!" I called out to him. He turned around in confusion as I finally caught up to him.

"Is there something wrong with your Pikachu?" I asked him.

"Y-yeah, it's not feeling well, I think there's something wrong with it." He said as we saw orange electric sparks out of Pikachu's cheek, much to our bewilderment.

"Okay..I'm no researcher, but I don't think Pikachus are suppose to have orange sparks coming out of its cheeks." I said pointing out the obvious.

"So anyway, do you know someone who could help?" He asked holding his Pikachu tightly in his hands. I thought for a while, there's gotta be someone who can help, wait, I know!

"Hey I know, how about we call Professor Birch, he can help!" I said, much to his confusion. "Professor Birch?" He asked. I nodded my head as I said "Yeah, he's Hoenn's top Pokemon professor who studies how Pokemon live in their environments, anyway, we can call him for help!" I said happily. Ash smiled happily to hear that.

"That's great!" He said.

"Alright, follow me!" I said as we headed towards the phone booth. Once we arrived, I dial the professor's number as we waited for an answer, until the phone picked, showing me Professor Birch's assistant, Joshua.

"Hello? Who is this?" Joshua asked.

"Joshua, it's me Jake!" I said as he became surprised to see me calling him.

"Jake? What's going on?" He asked not knowing what's happening. "Listen Joshua, I need you to put Professor Birch on the phone now! We got an emergency!"

"I'm sorry but he isn't here right now. He's out on his field work." 

"W-well can at least send him a message to him to meet us here!" I said as the boy grabbed the phone from my hands as said "Please, it's my Pikachu, something's wrong with it, won't you call him and tell him to meet us here?!" He asked desperately. Joshua thought for a while until he made a serious expression.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Joshua said. We smiled happily to hear that.

"Oh thank you so much Joshua!" I said feeling relieved right now.

"Anytime, I'll call Professor Birch right now." He said as he hang up. The boy put the phone down as he turned to me with a concern expression. "Well, I guess we'll just have to wait." He said. "Yeah, okay." I said as we walked over to the benches and sat down on it. We gazed at the beautiful blue sky, waiting for the professor to come. While waiting, I decided to talk to him, you know, to get to know him.

[ **_Lazy Afternoons - (Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LZGNGnC2QtA&index=19&list=PL6akIKaXBeU1LUTURadDBmH5dhjS71pGD)

"So uh...I never did get your name." I told him. He became surprised, probably because he never did introduce himself. He then smiled happily at me and said "Oh that's right, my name is Ash Ketchum, I'm from Pallet Town." He introduced himself. Ash Ketchum? Hmm, nice name I have to say.

"I'm Jacob Kyochi, but everyone just calls me Jake." I said shaking his hand before introducing Mawile to him. "And this is my friend, Mawile." I said introducing her to Ash. Mawile waved her hand to Ash as she yelled out "Mawile!" She said happily.

"Wow, a Mawile, I never seen one before." Ash said before taking something out of his pockets. He opened it up and before you know it, it started talking.

_"Mawile, the Deceiver Pokemon. Mawile's huge jaws are actually steel horns that have been transformed. Its docile-looking face serves to lull its foe into letting down its guard. When the foe least expects it, Mawile chomps it with its gaping jaws."_ Judging by how its know everything about Mawile, I say that it's a Pokedex.

"Oh, so I take it you're new to Hoenn right?" I asked.

"Well yeah, I came here to compete in the Hoenn League and become a Pokemon Master!" Ash said feeling determined. A Pokemon Master? That's a cool dream.

"Wow, that's a really nice dream Ash, it's kinda similar to my dream actually." I said gazing at the sky while holding my camera in my hands.

"Really? What's your dream?" Ash asked. I turned to him with a determined expression.

"My dream is to become the world's greatest Pokemon Photojournalist." I said, much to Ash's confusion. "Pokemon Photojournalist?" Ash asked raising a brow.

"Hm-mm, I always love taking pictures of people and Pokemon, seeing their smiles and how much fun their having, sometimes I dream to go on an adventure so that I can so many places to explore, so many Pokemon to see, I always wished to travel around the world." I said getting a little carried away at what I'm saying. Mawile let out a sigh at me as she realized that I went too far, much to my embarrassment.

"Oh sorry about that, I always get carry away at conversations, sorry about that." I said rubbing my head in embarrassment.

 

"Oh, it's okay, I can understand." He said, much to my surprise. "R-really?!" I asked. He nodded his head as he said "Well, sometimes, I try my best to become a Pokemon Master, and even if I didn't beat the Pokemon and Johto League, I'll try my best to win the Hoenn League." Ash said full of determination. So he competed in the Pokemon and Johto League? He must be an experience trainer. I was about to respond until we heard a engine coming from somewhere. We turned around to see a jeep making an immediate stop in front of us. Well, that was fast.

[ **_New Classmates of the Dead - (Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4MA78DV3W8)

"Hey, are you Ash Ketchum?" The Professor asked. He was a middle-aged man who has short, slightly wavy brown hair, a squarish face with a beard and dark eyes. He wears a navy blue T-shirt under a white lab coat, khaki shorts with a black belt and tan sandals on his feet.

"Um, yes I am, are you Professor Birch?" Ash asked. Professor Birch nodded his head as he said "Yes, hop on!" Professor Birch said as Ash got into the van with Pikachu in tow. He then noticed me and Mawile as he became surprised of my appearance.

"Oh Jake, I didn't know you were there, do you mind if you could help out as well?" He said.

"Yeah, I'll help out too Professor!" I said as me and Mawile got into the van and buckle our seats. Professor Birch hit the engines as we went really fast and headed into Route 201, which was the quickest to get to his lab. Though, I always wonder, how did the professor ever gotten his Driver's License in the first place?!

As we kept driving through the forest, electricity shot out from Pikachu all of a sudden. Ash grew startled as he held Pikachu. "I see... Symptons of electrical discharge..." Prof. Birch replied, frowning. Electrical discharge? 

"Electrical Discharge? What's that?" I asked him.

"Yeah, and what symptom?" Ash added. 

"Pikachu is unable to release its electricity regularly, so it randomly sparks like that. It's a serious problem that sometimes occurs with Electric Types! Tell me, has Pikachu been exposed to any magnetic fields?" Prof. Birch asked. Ash then widened his eyes all of a sudden, wonder what's wrong with him?

""Yeah, that's right! Pikachu has been strapped to a magnet!" Ash answered, feeling nervous all of a sudden. Me and Mawile raised a brow at what he meant by that.

"Strapped to a magnet? How the heck did that happen?" I asked feeling as though that was kinda ridiculous, I mean Pikachu strapped to a magnet? That's clearly..well ridiculous!

"When I was leaving for Hoenn, some bad guys came in and tried to steal Pikachu by using a magnet to hurt him..." Ash explained. I widened my eyes to hear that someone was trying to steal Pikachu.

"What?! Someone was trying to take Pikachu?! The nerve of those thieves!" I exclaimed in anger. 

Suddenly, Pikachu began to struggle in Ash's grip, moaning as he groped around. "What is it, Pikachu!? What's the matter!?" Ash asked, startled.

"The high fever seem to be confusing it." Prof. Birch guessed. More electricity sparked, startling Ash, Prof. Birch, and Jake. "Dang, how much electrical discharge is inside of that Pikachu?!" I asked with widen eyes.

"Mawile wile Mawile?!" Mawile began feeling scared at Pikachu shooting electricity out of it's cheeks. 

"This is bad... We've got to get into my Lab immediately! Better hold on tight, Ash! Jake!" Prof. Birch called. Both boys blinked in shock to see that the Hoenn Professor was driving off the road. As we were driving off road, I noticed a cliff coming by.

"Incoming, Professor!" I called out.

"Sorry, but we don't have a moment to lose!" Prof. Birch explained as the jeep leapt off the small cliff. Gah! Seriously, how did this guy get his Driver's license?!

Prof. Birch then drove all the way down the hill, as they were back on the road. The lonely saw the Kanto trainer looking at his Electric Type sadly.

"Pikachu... It won't be long now..." Ash promised. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, don't worry Ash, Pikachu, I'm sure Prof. Birch has an idea once we get to the lab. We finally arrived to the lab, where Joshua, Prof. Birch's assistant was waiting for us. 

"This way, Professor. It's all set and ready for you!" The assistant explained. "Thank you. This way, Ash. Jake." Prof. Birch called as we went inside the Lab.'

[ **_Professor's Birch Laboratory - (Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jSLl8ngedHs)

Once we were all inside, Ash settled Pikachu down on the table, where a machine was set on its cheeks. I just hope Pikachu will be okay.  "Application, set." The assistant called out.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"I have no idea but I think it's suppose to help Pikachu extract the negative energy out of it's body." I said guessing on what it was.

"That's correct Jake, this device will get rid of all of Pikachu's trapped electricity. Power on, Joshua." Prof. Birch answered, turning to his assistant. "Yes, sir." Joshua replied, turning on the machine.

"Pikachu..." Ash replied, getting more nervous.

"Um, are you sure this machine will work Professor?" I asked him feeling unsure of this.

"Relax Jake, this machine has been tested before, so you can relax." Prof. Birch said smiling soflty at me. Suddenly, more of the Electric Type's electricity shot out of his cheeks! Johsua gasped at that.The level of the trapped electricity had reached its limits.

"Pr-Professor!?" Joshua gasped as the Hoenn Professor turned.

"Keep going!" The Hoenn Professor called out.

"Pikachu!" Ash gasped. Oh, this does not look good.

[ **_Illegal Destiny - (Phoenix Wright Dual Destinies)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vjM8RL67WJQ)

I noticed that the machine started to break down. "Oh no..." I muttered as me and Mawile slowly walked away from the about to explode machine.

"EVERYONE! GET DOWN!" Prof. Birch yelled out as he and Joshua jumped underneath the tables. Ash, Mawile, and I jumped to another table to block ourselves from the explosion. The explosions destroyed the windows around the lab, as soon as the explosion subsided, we saw Pikachu make a run for it outside. 

"Pikachu, no!" Ash chased after Pikachu as he jumped out of the broken window. Me, Prof. Birch, and Joshua looked at him, shocked to see him make a run for it...sorry, I couldn't resist.

"Do you have an Pokemon that are strong against an Electric Type!?" Prof. Birch called.

"I don't have any other Pokémon with me right now!" Ash called back as he kept running. Wait what?! Why doesn't he have any Pokemon by his side, if he's an experience trainer, then why doesn't he have any of his Pokemon?! 

"Well then, we'll use mine." Prof. Birch replied as he jumped out of the window as well. I decided to tag along with him as me and Mawile jumped out of the window and headed out with him,

"But, wait! We had set those Pokeballs aside for May, remember!?" Joshua called out. The Hoenn Professor turned back, frowning.

"There's no choice! When she gets here, tell her to wait!" Prof. Birch reminded. We kept running as we enter the forest, oh I just hope no wild Pokemon appears out of nowhere.

* * *

[ **_Route 101 - (Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gtjzrx5k0IY)

Jeez, this Pikachu sure knows how to run fast, me, Mawile, and Prof. Birch have been practically been running around the forest trying to search for Pikachu but no luck. "Where could have Pikachu gone too?" I asked aloud.

"Mawile..." Mawile began to feel worried about Pikachu.

"I don't know but if we don't act soon, Pikachu will be in bigger trouble." Prof. Birch said. I became confused on that part, something tells me that this won't end well for that cute little electric mouse.

"What happens if we don't stop extract the negative energy out of Pikachu in time?" I asked feeling a big problem we're about to face.

"If we don't find Pikachu in time, the negative energy will go out of control, causing a huge explosion." Prof. Birch said looking at me with a serious expression. Me and Mawile widened our eyes as we realize that Pikachu could explode anytime. Oh gosh, we better find, like now!

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I said running up ahead with Mawile.

"Hey wait up Jake-WHOA!" We skidded to a stop as we saw Prof. Birch fall down a small cliff. We ran towards to the cliff and looked down to see Prof. Birch down on the ground, rubbing his aching back.

"You okay down there Professor?" I called out to him.

"I'm alright Jake, but right now, you need to go and save Pikachu!" Prof. Birch said. I nodded my head and was about to head out until we heard a growl coming out of nowhere. Me and Mawile turned around and became surprised to see three gray and black dog-like Pokemon growling and glaring viciously at the professor.

Oh this can’t be good. “Ooh, a Poochyena! I researched them a long while ago, they’re known for protecting their group from their enemies.” Prof. Birch said feeling happy to see one, but for me, it’s not. Suddenly, Poochyena let out a loud roar, summoning two more. “Oh I see, Poochyena used it’s Growl attack to summon more of its friends, what a discovery!” Prof. Birch said.

“Um, Prof. Birch, I think you should like ran, now!” I exclaimed. Prof. Birch became confused on what I meant until he notice that the Poochyena started to growl at him angrily and before you know it, they started chasing him around. 

[ **_Help Me! - (Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a-k2oHuyQT4)

“Mawile wile..” Mawile shook her head at seeing this. You can say that again Mawile. “Um..hello?” Wait, who said that? We turned around to see a girl with a red bandana appeared, looking confused on what’s happening. 

“What the? Who are you?” I said raising a brow.

“My name is May thank you very much, and I’m trying to look for Prof. Birch.” May said getting angry at me. What? What did I do?

“Oh May, I thought Joshua told you to stay at the lab?” Prof. Birch said climbing up a tree and holding onto a tree branch.

“Well yeah, but I kinda hate waiting, so I thought I could find you.” May said. 

“Well either way, you and Jake must help me, look inside my bag, there are some Pokeballs in there!” Prof. Birch said looking at the brown bag, he must’ve dropped it when he fell down.

“Okay Professor!” I said as me, Mawile, and May headed towards the bag. We looked inside to see three Pokeballs inside.

[ **_Battle Wild Pokemon! - (Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V_dmjyz_5Vk)

“Okay I’ll choose this one.” May said taking one of them and throwing it in the air. It showed us a small blue Pokemon with an orange flipper on its head.

“Hey it’s a Mudkip!” I said as I pick up my camera and take some pics of it. May sweat-dropped at what I was doing.

“Um, don’t you think you can put down the camera and help the professor..uh..Jake.” May said. I realized what we were suppose to do as I put down my camera as we turned back to the professor.

“Okay, so now what?” May asked. “Just tell Mudkip to call an attack.” Prof. Birch said as he still cling on that branch real hard.  
   
“Okay okay, you don’t have to yell.” May said as she turned to Mudkip and said “Use Water Gun.” May said. Mudkip fired its Water Gun attack but instead of the Poochyenas, it only shot at May in the face, much to our surprised. May made a dumbfounded expression at what just happen.

“Was that supposed to happen?” May asked. I facepalmed at her. Oh well, looks like it’s my turn.

“I got this.” I said as I turned to both Mudkip and Mawile. “Alright, Mudkip use Water Gun on those Poochyenas!” I called out. Mudkip nodded his head as he jumped down and fired its Water Gun at the three Poochyenas. It blasted them from a distance as they growl angrily at Mudkip.

“Now Mawile use Iron Head!” Mawile jumped down and charged towards the wild Pokemon, hitting them real hard with its giant teeth-like hair. They blasted away far away from us. “See ya later Poochyenas!” I said waving goodbye to them, I just hope they’re okay after that attack.

“Whoa...I have to admit, that was pretty awesome.” May said impressed at what she witnessed. I rubbed the back of my head, feeling a little embarrassed. 

[ **_Victory! Wild Pokemon - (Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2_7mVxN7jB0&index=92&list=PL6akIKaXBeU39LlsjprD8Tgs2-0G6C_I0)

“Oh uh...thanks..” I said until I heard a scream. We looked down to see Prof. Birch, falling on his back. We slid down to go see if he was alright. We ran to him and helped him get up.

“Thanks for the save, Jake, you too May.” Prof. Birch said complimenting us.

“You’re welcome, but you should be thanking Mawile and Mudkip.” I said pointing to them, who were smiling happily for me giving them the credit.

“Ah yes, thank you Mawile and Mudkip.” Prof. Birch said happily. 

“Oh, I think this is yours.” I said giving him his brown bag.

“Oh thank you Jake.” Prof. Birch said as he grabbed Mudkip’s Pokeball and returned Mudkip back to his Pokeball. You know, I wished I had a Pokemon like that one.

“So why were you in that tree Professor?” May asked not knowing what’s going on.

“There’s no time to explain, we have to go save Pikachu before it’s too late!” Prof. Birch said. May widened her eyes to hear that. 

“Don’t have to tell us twice, let’s go!” I said as me, Mawile, May, and Prof. Birch ran off back to our search for Pikachu. May was riding on her bike, so our search will go faster. 

* * *

_**Who’s That Pokemon?  
I’m a short pokemon with a pale yellow body and black arms and feet. I have a pair of large black jaws emerging from the back of my head.** _

* * *

[ **_Face It! -_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ETDqbzXz9A0&index=11&list=PL6akIKaXBeU1LUTURadDBmH5dhjS71pGD) **_[ (Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ETDqbzXz9A0&index=11&list=PL6akIKaXBeU1LUTURadDBmH5dhjS71pGD) _ **

Seriously, where the heck are you Ash?! We’ve been searching for you for like fifteen minutes and still no luck to find you or Pikachu.

“Man, we’ve been running for like hours, we’ll never find them.” May said looking around the forest. Suddenly, we heard some scream coming from somewhere, wait, could it be? Suddenly, an orange bolt was shot in the air, along with another yell from...Pikachu!

"Wait... What was that? What's going on?" May asked.

"Pikachu's electrical discharge is reaching critical mass!... Pikachu... It might explode..." Prof. Birch stated as he ran forward.

"HUH!?" May shrieked. Oh no, we gotta go!

"Well what are we waiting for?! Let’s go!” I said  said as I ran deeper in the forest. 

"Wait! Hold on!" May called as she and the professor tried to go after me.

Later, we were getting closer as they discovered something shocking. Ash was conscious, as he tried to get near his Electric Type Pokémon. But, being so sick, the Electric Type shot electricity at him!

Ash almost got shocked, but luckily, the electricity barely missed him, but it still managed to keep him away. "Ash! Get away! Pikachu could explode at any moment!" Prof. Birch called out.

Ash frowned, feeling worried for his friend.

"But... I've got to help him!" Ash exclaimed. Suddenly, as he said his words, Pikachu blindly ran off as the Kanto trainer turned in surprise.

"Huh!? Pikachu, no!" Ash yelled, trying to stop his friend. Ignoring his trainer, Pikachu grunted as it jumped off the cliff, not knowing what it actually did! "Oh no! Pikachu!" Ash screamed.

He dove after his Electric Type, jumping off the cliff as well. Me, Mawile, May, and Prof. Birch watch in shock as Ash dove down the cliff, jeez, he's crazy!

"Ash wait!" I said me and Mawile ran to save him, but no luck. I looked down to see that he was okay, but he was holding a tree branch, with Pikachu in his hands.

 "I'm going to help you, Pikachu! Don't worry!" Ash assured, holding onto his Electric Type friend tight. Pikachu shocked him, trying to get out of his grip. "Everything's going to be okay, Pikachu!" Ash promised, hanging onto the branch tight. There's gotta be something I can do...oh wait.

"Mawile, look inside my bag and find a rope." I told her. Mawile nodded her head and looked inside my bag, taking out a rope for me. "Thanks Mawile." I thanked her, making her blushed lightly. I threw the rope down at Ash, much to his confusion. "Grab on!" I said holding the other end of the rope to help pull him and Pikachu up. 

Ash nodded his head and said "Okay!" He grabbed the rope as me, Mawile, Prof. Birch, and May helped pull him up, man, he sures weighs a lot. Suddenly, Pikachu began shocking Ash with that orange electricity coming out from its body. Suddenly, Pikachu bit Ash's arm, much to my shock, Ash winced in pain from the bite it gave him.

"Ash, are you okay?!" I asked.

"Don't worry, I'm okay." Ash said before looking down at Pikachu. Pikachu stop biting him and began opening his eyes, seeing us and his trainer. Ash smiled softly at him, seeing his best friend feeling okay. We continued to pull the rope, pulling them closer and closer to the ledge. While pulling them up, I couldn't help but feel surprise to see him and his Pikachu so close together, like...brothers.

We finally pulled them up as Ash tried to catch his breath, and so were we since we pulled the rope to help get them back.

[ **_La Pace - (Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nXsGcDwl86g&list=PL6akIKaXBeU1LUTURadDBmH5dhjS71pGD&index=18&t=70s)

"Is Pikachu alright?" I asked feeling concern about Pikachu. Ash smiled softly at me as he said "Don't worry, Pikachu's alright, isn't that right, buddy?" Ash asked looking down at his friend.

Pikachu slowly nodded his head as it said "Pika...chu.." Oh boy, let's just hope it doesn't explode, but then again, maybe I should take a picture of this moment. I grab my camera and took a picture of Ash smiling softly at Pikachu. Ash blinked to see the camera flash.

"Oh sorry, couldn't help it." I said feeling embarrassed at what I did, but Ash didn't mind.

"It's okay, I just hope it was good one." Ash joked. I started to laugh as well until Prof. Birch and May walked towards us.

"Now that everything's resolve, how about we head back to the lab and fix up Pikachu?" Prof. Birch asked.

"Yeah, okay." Ash said. Pikachu licked Ash's arm, probably trying to forgive him for biting him. Ash couldn't help but feel happy for him. Me and Mawile looked at each other, feeling happy to see them back together. Suddenly, the moment was ruin as a voice spoke up from behind.

"Prepare for trouble...oh what's the point?..." Wait, who said that? Suddenly, a giant robot appeared out of nowhere, oh wow, that's..pretty awesome to see one in real life, but I think it's not a good time to take a photo about this.

[ **_Team Rocket's Theme - (Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wcBMDoAk9Rs&t=1s)

"What... What's that!?" Prof. Birch gasped. May gulped in fear while I hold my camera tightly in fear.

"Prepare for trouble for the umpteenth time!"

"Make it double, and I'll make it rhyme!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reaches to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare for an out of this world fight!"

"Um... What's the point?" Okay, it was going okay until that pink hair woman spoke that last part in a sadly manner.

"Meowth that's right!" A Meowth said sneering at the blue hair man and the pink hair woman. Wait, whaaaaaat?! 

"Team Rocket!" Ash exclaimed in anger.

"Wow, a talking Meowth!" I said picking up my camera and taking some photos of him. Mawile let out a sigh at what I was doing and Ash, May, and Prof. Birch gave me a blank stare at what I was doing.

"Um, hey, I don't think this is a good time to take photos." May said dryly. I realized what they meant and blushed lightly at my obsession at taking everyone and every Pokemon photos of them.

"Heh heh, sorry about that." I said.

“I should’ve known you guys would follow me!” Ash exclaim in anger.

“Ash, do you know these people?” Prof. Birch asked.

“Yeah, they're called Team Rocket, they’re always after my Pikachu and tries to steal other people’s Pokemon.” Ash explained. Team Rocket? What kind of name is that? It’s sounds like they’re astronauts or something.

“I haven’t heard of them before.” I said raising a brow at them.

“Well it doesn’t matter because what matters is stealing that Pikachu!” The blue hair man said giving out a smirk.

“Yeah, so hand it over!” Meowth said, still though, a talking Pokemon! How awesome is that? Suddenly, the giant robot arm snatched Pikachu from Ash’s hand and hold him tightly with both of its hands.

“Pikachu!” Ash called out in shock.

“Now then, to make sure that Pikachu doesn’t try to shock us…” The blue hair man said.

“We’re going to absorb all of its electricity so it’ll be weak to fight back.” Meowth said finishing his sentence but for the Pink hair lady, well she was all gloomy for some reason.

“Yeah, well what’s the point?” She asked. Did something happen to her that I should probably know about?

“Now then, let’s...begin!” Meowth said pressing a button from the robot they were inside. Pikachu began feeling pain as the machine started absorbing its electricity, wait a minute, doesn’t Pikachu still have those electrical discharge?....Oh.

“Pikachu!” Ash called out again. Pikachu began to feel so much until it stopped screaming and blink its eyes. Well it looks it’s cured from its sickness.

“Now that Pikachu is weaken, we can capture it and be on our merry way.” The blue hair man said feeling happy.

“Hey guys…” I called out to them.

“Yeah? What is it Jake?” Prof. Birch asked.

“I just realize something, if Pikachu still has the electrical discharge and Team Rocket absorb it all, wouldn’t Pikachu be back to normal?” I asked. They gasp in surprise to realize I was right.

“That’s right, so Pikachu still has its electrical power.” Prof. Birch deduced, much to our relief.

“You hear that Pikachu? Show Team Rocket a lesson they’ll never forget!” Ash said. Pikachu nodded his head as he charged up and fired its electric attack, electrocuting Team Rocket. They all screamed in agony from the shock while we watched in awe, I have never seen a Pikachu to use a powerful electric attack.

“GAH! My bike’s been barbecued!” May exclaimed in shock (no pun intended). I turned around and saw that her bike was burn to a crisp, well that’s too bad. Suddenly, the machine started malfunctioning and blew them up, blasting them to the sky.

“Wow! I finally remembered what’s our purpose in life is now!” The pink hair woman exclaimed in joy.

“Jeez, what took you so long?” Meowth asked angrily. “Yeah, besides, she’s right you know, we do know our purpose is.” The blue hair man said agreeing with that woman.

“I guess you two are right, besides our purpose in life is…” Meowth said before all three of them shouted

“OUR PURPOSE IS TO CAPTURE PIKACHU!” They blasted to the sky, shining out like a shooting star. Well, that was unfortunate. We noticed Pikachu falling from the sky, but luckily, Ash caught him.

“Pikachu, are you okay?” Ash asked him. Pikachu slowly nodded his head before closing his eyes.

“Pikachu used up all of his energy, we should bring him back to the lab.” Prof. Birch said. We nodded our heads and follow him back to the lab, but I notice May looking at her bike sadly. I walked towards her and put my hand on her shoulder, she turned to me in confusion as I let out a soft smile.

“Don’t worry, I promise I’ll buy you another one.” I said making her feel relieved.

“Oh thank you um..I’m sorry, what was your name again?” May asked, causing me and Mawile to fall down in anime-style.

We got back up, as I sweat-dropped from her cluelessness. “The names Jacob Kyochi, but everyone just calls me Jake!” I said letting my hand to her. May smiled happily and shook my hand before saying “My name is May, nice to meet you.” 

“W-well anyway, we should head back to the lab.” I said reminding her.

“Oh that’s right, come on let’s go!” May said running ahead of me and Mawile. I turned to Mawile, who just shrugged, I let out a sigh as I gesture to follow Ash and the others. You know, I guess I was right today, today really was awesome.

* * *

[ **_Professor Birch's Lab - (Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jSLl8ngedHs&index=64&t=1s&list=PL6akIKaXBeU39LlsjprD8Tgs2-0G6C_I0)

We met back in the lab where Prof. Birch was examining Pikachu, once he was done, he gave out a happy smile.  “Well thanks to Team Rocket’s machine, all the negative energy from Pikachu is gone.” Phew, well that’s a relief.

“That’s great to hear Professor.” I said smiling happily to hear Pikachu was alright.

“Well Pikachu should get some rest, he’ll wake up tomorrow.” Prof. Birch said. Wait a minute, oh that’s right.

“Oh Professor Birch, I forgot to give you your lunch, mom made it.” I said handing him his lunch bag. Professor Birch smiled happily to have something to eat.

“Oh thank you Jake, and tell your mother that I said thank you as well.” I nodded my head before turning to Ash, who was smiled softly as he looked at Pikachu, you know, I just realized something, where was May? I know she followed Ash and the professor and I even talked to her a while ago, so where is..?

“W-whoa!” We turned to see May nearly falling down, holding a potted plant in her hands. “So sorry about that.” May said sweat-dropping.

“Oh, May, I haven’t see you there. I bet you’re here to get your first Pokemon right?” Prof. Birch said. Oh, so she’s a new trainer?

“Wow, you’re a new trainer?” Ash asked feeling excited all of a sudden.

“W-well yes of course, exactly.” May said laughing nervously all of a sudden before muttering “I probably would of just travel around the world besides training Pokemon?” I raised a brow from what she said.

“What did you say?” I asked hearing her muttered something, well I didn’t hear clearly but she said something about travelling around the world or something like that.

“O-oh, I meant it’s so nice to finally travel around with Pokemon by my side!” May said panicking all of a sudden. What is something I said?

“Well May, I guess it’s time to show you the starter Pokemon.” Prof. Birch said taking out one of the three Pokeballs from his bag and threw it in the air.

The first one was a small, green, bipedal reptilian Pokémon. It has yellow eyes with long, narrow pupils. It’s hands and feet each have three digits covered with tiny spikes. Its stomach and throat are red. It also has a line across on its stomach resembling a pouch.

“We have Treecko, a grass Type.” Prof. Birch explained. Ash became amazed to see one for the first time.

“Wow, that’s a really cool Pokemon.” Ash said. Treecko looked at me and Ash before turning to May, it glared at her, making her scared.

“Gah! That thing is so scary!” May exclaimed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking, it’s totally awesome.” I said taking it a few pics of Treecko. “Look at its tail, it so perfectly groom.” I said taking a picture of Treecko’s tail. 

“Well for you maybe, but not for me.” May muttered puffing her cheeks at me. Prof. Birch threw another pokeball.

The second one was a small, chick Pokémon with stubby, downy, yellow wings. Its body is covered with orange feathers. There is an orange and yellow crest on its head that resembles a flame. Its two thin legs and short beak of are a light brownish yellow, and the feet have three toes in front and one in the back.

“This is Torchic.” Prof. Birch said. Torchic tilted its head in confusion at where she’s at. I can tell it’s a female due to them have different sizes.

“Torchic?” Torchic said. 

“Is Torchic a water type or something?” Ash asked. I sweat-dropped at that answer of his.

“Um Ash, Torchic’s a fire type.” I said taking pictures of Torchic. Ash turned to me, still happy to see the new Pokemon.

“A fire type huh? Well that’s cool.” Ash said. May smiled in delight at the sight of Torchic.

“Awww! It’s so cute.” May said. Torchic became happy for May’s compliment. “Torchic Tor!” Prof. Birch threw the last Pokeball, well you already know what Pokemon it was, obviously, it’s Mudkip.

“And last but not least, this one is Mudkip.” Mudkip blinked its eye before noticing me. Mudkip smiled happily as he walked towards me and nuzzle my leg, not that I mind. 

“I’m guessing that’s a water type, right?” Ash asked.

“Correctamundo Ash.” I said smiling happily at him guessing the answer. May gasped in shock and hid behind Prof. Birch. “Sorry but no way I’m taking this one.” May exclaimed.

“Why, it looks kind cool to me.” Ash said.

“Well it wouldn’t do anything I tell it to do.” May said. I sweat-dropped as I realize what was she talking about.

“Um, no offense May, but Mudkip didn’t know where to shoot its Water Gun at because you never told him to shoot at the Poochyenas.” I said rubbing my head. May turned away from me while she pouted. What? I was just speaking the truth.

“You know Jake, that Mudkip really likes you, say, why don’t you keep it?” Prof. Birch said, much to my surprise.

“R-really?!” I asked. He nodded his head and gave me his Pokeball.

“Sure, here you go, don’t worry, I’ll call your mother and tell her about this.” Prof. Birch said. I smiled happily to hear that I can keep Mudkip, well it looks like me and Mawile has a new friend.

“Thank you Professor.” I said as I pointed the Pokeball in front of Mudkip.

“Mudkip, return!” I said returning him to the Pokeball. After I did that, I looked at the Pokeball and smiled softly to have a new friend.

“So May…” We turned back to May, who was still deciding which Pokemon she should have. “What kind of Pokemon you wish to have?” Prof. Birch asked. May thought for awhile before making her final decision.

“Well with that Mudkip out of the way, I decided to choose Torchic as my starter!” May said picking up Torchic and hugging her. 

“Well that’s an excellent choice May, here’s Torchic’ Pokeball.” Prof. Birch said handing her Torchic’s Pokeball.

“Thank you…” She said. She then returned Torchic to its Pokeball and smiled in delight to have her first Pokemon friend by her side.

“Oh, here you go May, you’re gonna need them on your journey.” Prof. Birch handed her five Pokeballs and a Pokedex, Hoenn-style.

“Um, thank you professor.” May said.

“Well anyway, I guess we should all rest tomorrow, today was an exhausting day.” Ain’t that truth Professor.

“Yeah, Me and Mawile should probably head home, Mom probably wondering where the heck am I.” I said as me and Mawile heading out of the lab before saying “Well gotta go, see ya you guys!” I said leaving the lab. Everyone said goodbye to me as me and Mawile headed back home.

We finally arrived back at home, headed inside and took off my shoes. “Mom, I’m home!” I said as Mom was busy drinking some tea.

“Oh hey sweetie, how was your day?” Mom asked. 

“It was really something mom.” I said letting out a yawn. I noticed mom making a soft expression, huh, wonder what’s up?

“Jake, we need to talk.” Mom said, what does she want to talk about?

“What is it mom?” I said becoming worried on what was she talking about.

“Jake, I spoke with Professor Birch and he told me what happened today.” She said calmly. 

“Okay…” I said raising a brow.

“Mawile?” Mawile became confused on where this was going.

“You know, you kinda remind me of your father, if he was here, he would be so proud of you right now.” She said happily. Huh? What does she mean by that?

“So I’ve been thinking for a while, and I decided that it’s time for you to go out and explore the world.” Mom said, much to me and Mawile surprise. Is she saying that I think she’s saying. She smiled happily as she took out a book, it looked brand new.

[ **_Sora - (Kingdom Hearts 2)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2eZnt1F8bnA)

“Here, I bought this for you, I think it’s time that you were ready.” Mom said happily. I smiled happily to hear that she’s allowing me to become a trainer.

“Oh thank you mom!” I said giving her a big hug. Mom gave me a hug back, and heck, Mawile even got into the group hug.

“Anyway, this book is an album, so you can store pictures in it, and this…” She showed me an old dusty book.

“This was my old album book…” She said softly. I became surprised to hear that this belong to her, now that you mention that, mom told me that she was an amazing photographer, back when she first met dad.

“You can have it, you know, whenever you think about me, your father, and your brother.” Mom said making me smiled in deight.

“Thank you mom, I said smiling happily at her. Mawile nodded her head in joy to hear that we can go on a Pokemon Journey.

“I promise you that I’ll become the world’s best Photographer in the world mom.” I said. Mom nodded her head as she said “I know you will Jake, I know you will.” Wow, just wow, I can’t believe that I can become a Pokemon trainer now, wait till Ash and May here about this.

“Oh yeah by the way, Professor Birch gave me one of the starter Pokemon, want to see it?” I said taking Mudkip Pokeball.

“Sure, I do want to know what it is.” Mom said getting excited. I threw the Pokeball and released Mudkip from its Pokeball. Mudkip became confused on where he was at until he noticed me, Mawile, and mom, causing him to smile in joy.

“Oh it’s so cute!” Mom said picking up Mudkip.

“Hi Mudkip.” Mom said softly. Mudkip smiled happily to see us.

“Mud Mudkip!” Wow, he’s really happy. I couldn’t help but laugh happily to see Mudkip happy, even Mawile was laughing, but still...who would’ve thought that I could become a trainer? This really was the most awesomest day ever.

**The Next Day  
Third Person POV**

Ash and May were standing in front of the lab with Prof. Birch and Joshua. “Well I guess this is where we’ll depart, I wished you two in your journey.” Prof. Birch said.

“Don’t worry, I promise we’ll be alright, I just can’t wait to begin.” Ash said pumped up.

Pikachu nodded his head in agreement as it said “Pikachu!”

“Yeah, though I would’ve been gone by now if that Pikachu of yours didn’t destroy my bike.” May said causing Ash and Pikachu to froze in shock as they remembered what happened yesterday. May then smiled as she turned to Ash.

“Say, how about we go together, that’s sounds alright, right?” She asked.

“Um, sure that’s alright I guess.” Ash said still unsure of this decision. Suddenly, a familiar voice called out.

“Ash! May! Professor! Joshua!” Everyone turned around to see Jake and Mawile running towards them.

“Oh hey Jake, what are you doing here?” Ash asked.

“Sorry, I just came by to tell you all that my mom finally decided to let me become a Pokemon Trainer!” Jake said happily, much to their joy.

“That’s great to hear Jake, besides, I knew that someday that you’ll become a trainer, and if so, you’re gonna need these.” Prof. Birch handed him some Pokeballs and a Pokedex.

“Oh, thank you so much Professor, this is going to be awesome, you don’t mind if I come along Ash?” Jake asked.

“Sure, the more the merrier right?” Ash said happy to let Jake come along with them. Jake and Mawile smiled happily to finally go on Ash’s journey around Hoenn. 

“Well I wish of you guys the best of luck on your Pokemon Journeys my friends.” Prof. Birch said which Joshua nodded his head in agreement.

“Okay, I guess it’s time to go, we’ll see you later Professor Birch.” Ash said as he, May, Jake, Pikachu, and Mawile left the lab and headed to Route 101. They waved goodbye to the professor and Joshua. Jake, Ash, and May continued to walk the path that leads to their next adventure.

**Meanwhile**

Back at Jake’s home, Jake’s mother, Sheila, was washing the dishes as she looked at the window where the sun was shining bright. She began to think of Jake as she began to feel a mixture of sadness and joy for her little boy.

“Oh Jake…..please, make me proud, do it for me, do it for him as well.” Sheila said turning a photo of her, a young Jake, and a orange hair kid smiling happily. Sheila smiled happily as she knows that Jake will make her dreams come true and maybe find out whatever happen to her other son.

**Now Jake finally became a Pokemon Trainer as Ash and his new friend, May, begins their journey around the Hoenn Region. Will they finally succeed their goals and what kind of adventures awaits in Hoenn? Find out next time on Pokemon The Series: Ruby and Sapphire Vol. 1**


	2. Chapter 1 - A Ruin With A View

**_Last time on Pokemon The Series: Ruby and Sapphire, Jake and Mawile meets Ash Ketchum and his partner, Pikachu, who has fallen ill after having a electrical discharge. With help from Prof. Birch, Jake, Mawile, and Ash reached to the Birch Pokemon Lab, where they tried to extract the electrical discharge from Pikachu but failed. Pikachu suddenly went berserk and ran away in pain and fear. Ash, Jake, Mawile, and the professor headed into the forest to him, only to bumped into May, a new Pokemon Trainer. Prof. Birch accidentally caused a Wild Poochyena to be angry at him, chasing him around with its other friends. Jake was able to defeat with help with a Mudkip and his Mawile. After finding Pikachu and Ash as they were hanging on a cliff. Jake, May, Prof. Birch was able to help them, but only to be attacked by Team Rocket, as they tried to drain Pikachu's power, but only extract the electrical discharge out of Pikachu's body, regaining its strength and defeated them with a shock, but destroying May's bike in the process. After defeating Team Rocket, Jake's mother decided to let him travel around the Hoenn Region, with him getting Mudkip from the Professor and a Pokedex. Now, Ash, Pikachu, May, Jake, and Mawile begins their journey around the Hoenn Region._ **

[ _**Route 101 - (Pokemon Omega Ruby And Alpha Sapphire)** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gtjzrx5k0IY)

Ahhhhh, bright sun, beautiful skies, and of course, a wonderful day out here on my first day as a Pokemon Trainer. "Come on May, hurry up!" Ash called out. I was busy admiring the scene, and of course taking pictures, that I didn't paid any attention to Ash, Pikachu, and May.

I turned around to see May running out of breath. "Well I would have catch up if you two would stop running ahead of me." May complained.

"Well if you would keep up with us, then maybe we wouldn't have this problem." Ash said.

"Yeah, I mean I want to hurry up and keep taking pictures on what sort of Pokemon lives around here." I said happily admiring the view. Mawile shrugged and shook her head at me for my love of taking photos. May let out a sigh and crossed her arms in a huff.

"I used to have a bike you know..." She muttered, causing me, Ash, Mawile, and Pikachu to wince upon remembering that we accidentally destroyed her bike yesterday. Okay, that would be something that I like to forget. 

Me and Ash laughed nervously upon May mentioning that. "Well, I guess it would be nice walking around, isn't that right Jake?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, that's something we should do." Phew, that was a close call.

* * *

[ _**Pokemon Advanced Theme Song** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xyDEXXc3ryY)

_**A kid from Pallet Town**  
(Jake and Ash throw their Pokeballs into the air, Ash releasing Treecko and Jake releasing Mudkip)_

_**With a brand new world to see**  
(The two boys with their two Pokémon were ready to fight, facing Vigoroth and Pelliper)_

_**Don't know what's ahead**  
(The four Pokémon charges at each other, Treecko defeats Vigoroth, Mudkip defeats Pelliper)_  
  
 _ **But it won't get the best of me**  
(May smiles as she turns; Torchic and Beautifly runs along) _  
  
 __ **There's so much to learn**  
(Brock tastes his stew; Mudkip and Lotad splashes out of a lake)  
  
 **And battles to be won**  
(Jake appears holding his camera and standing next to Mawile and Mudkip as they gaze at the sunset together.)  
  
 **I've been advanced so far and still there's always more to come**

_(Max holds the PokéNav, as he, Ash, Jake, May, and Brock see Lilycove City in the sunset)_

_**I take a step and I'm on my way! Gonna Start all over again!** _

_(Jake, Ash, Brock, Max, and May walked around in a forest full of Pokemon, much to their amazement.)  
  
(The group rides on the raft, seeing Water Type Pokemon; They enter a dark cave together as a Duskull appears)_   
  
_**I wanna be a hero! (Hero!)** _   
  
_(Ash and Jake throw their Pokeballs to release their Pokemon)_

_(The group runs from the collapsing bridge as lava flows into the ocean)_   
  
_**Pokemon Advance** _

_(Shadows of Team Magma and Groudon appears)_

_(Shadows of Team Aqua and Kyogre appears)_

**_I'm on my way._ **

_(Team Rocket appears as Seviper bites Jessie's hair, James getting a hug from Cacnea, much to his pain. Meowth make a blank stare at this while Wobbuffet appears out of nowhere)_

_**I wanna be hero! Give me just one chance!** _

_(In a battlefield, Ash faces Jake as the two sees Latios and Latias flying above them)_

_(An Absol leaps into the air, unleashing double Razor Wind attacks)_

_**And the future will decide** _   
_(Ash, Jake, Mawile, and Pikachu smiled happily as the sun starts to rise)_

_**There's a hero very deep inside.** _

_(Ash and Jake sends Pikachu and Mawile out, facing Mightyena and Houndoom)_

_(Pikachu and Mawile were bashed away by the two, before they used Thunderbolt and Ancient Power to defeat them)_

_(An explosion occurs as both Mightyena and Houndoom were defeated)_

__**I wanna be a hero**  
(Ash, Jake, May, Brock, and Max stand together with Ash's Pikachu and Treecko, Jake's Mawile, May's Torchic, and Brock's Mudkip)  
  
 **Pokemon!**  
(The Opening Title appears on the screen!)

* * *

You know what could be better than admiring the scene? Taking pictures of course. I was busy taking pictures with my camera while Ash, Pikachu, May, and Mawile were busy continuing their way towards our next destination. "You sure really like taking pictures, don't you Jake?" May asked. I looked back at her with a smile on my face.

"Well of course, it's always been a thing for me since I was a kid, right Mawile?" I said. Mawile nodded her head and said "Mawile wile." 

"Wow, you sure seems very close with your Mawile." May said impressed with my bond with Mawile.

"Well of course, me and Mawile been best friends for years." I said happily.

"Wile Mawile." Mawile agreed. May smiled softly until she noticed something about me and Ash.

"Hey, how come Pikachu and Mawile aren't inside their Pokeballs? I thought that all Pokemon stayed inside their Pokeballs?" May asked.

"Oh, you see, Pikachu doesn't like being inside it's Pokeball very much." Ash explained.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Same goes for Mawile, besides, she likes to see and explore stuff just like I do." I explained as well. 

"Oh I see...but.." May took out Torchic's Pokeball and said "I haven't gotten any complaint from my Torchic, I wonder what's it even thinking in there." May said. I would say that she can't tell what her Pokemon are thinking because they're in a Pokeball, but I think it's best if I let it slide.

"Hey I know, why don't you let Torchic out?" Ash suggested.

"Let it out? What do you mean?" May asked.

"Well if you want to get to know your Torchic very much, then why don't you let it out and spend some time with it?" I said following Ash's suggestion.

"Well if you say so, Torchic, come on out!" May threw the Pokeball in the air, releasing Torchic.

Torchic shook its body for a while until it noticed us. "Torchic?" It asked confused on where its at.

"Okay, so now what?" May asked. I thought for a while until suddenly we saw something off a distance. It was a blue Pokemon with a big round tail. 

"Hey look, it's a Azurill!" I said recognizing that Pokemon. "An Azurill?" Ash asked as he took out his Pokedex and scanned it.

_"Azurill, the Polka Dot Pokemon. Azurill spins its tail as if it were a lasso, then hurls it far. The momentum of the throw sends its body flying, too. Using this unique action, one of these Pokemon managed to hurl itself a record 33 feet."_

"Oh, it's so cute." May said admiring Azurill.

"Hey look, there's something else over there." We turned to see what Ash was pointing at and it looked a sloth-like Pokemon that had a dopey face. 

"Hey, what's that?" I asked taking out my Pokedex.

_"Slakoth, the Slacker Pokemon. It sleeps virtually all day and night long. It doesn’t change its nest its entire life, but it sometimes travels great distances by swimming in rivers."_

"Aw cool!" I said in awe.  

"Hey I know, why don't you catch it?" Ash suggested.

"Catch it?" May asked.

"Yeah, if you want it so badly, then why don't you catch it?" Ash explained further for her to understand.

"Oh I see now, alright, I'm gonna catch that Azurill!" May said full of determination.

"Yeah!" I agreed with her as we took out our empty Pokeballs and was about to throw it at that wild Azurill and Slakoth. 

"May, Jake, wait!" Ash tried to stop her but it was already too later as she threw the Pokeball at Azuril and Slakoth l. Azurill and Slakoth were hit by the Pokeball and was sucked inside of it.

"There, I did it!" May said.

"Yeah about that May..." I said pointing towards to the Pokeball. She became confused on what I meant, the Pokeball shook for two times until it let out Azurill. The Pokeball flinged towards back to May as she became angry that it didn't work.

"Hey, what's the big idea?! Why didn't it stay inside the Pokeball?" May asked irritated that she failed to capture Azurill. I can give you a reason why, but luckily, Ash beat me to the punch.

"To catch a Pokemon, you need to weaken it and then you can capture it." Ash explained. Oh right, I forgot about that, wait a minute, then what about my Pokeball? We looked back to see the Pokeball shaking for a while until it made a sound, much to our surprise.

"Well that was easy." I said rubbing my head in embarrassment. May puffed her cheeks in anger that I caught Slakoth with a single catch before making her confident expression.

"Oh right...well then, Torchic go!" May said but Torchic just tilted its head in confusion.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked.

"I...think you need to call one of Torchic's attacks." I said much to May's confusion.

"Okay, but what attacks it use?" May asked.

[ **_Battle Wild Pokemon! - (Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V_dmjyz_5Vk)

"How about an Ember Attack? It is a fire type after all." I suggested.

"Oh okay, Torchic use Ember!" May said as Torchic fired its Ember Attack at Azurill, who dodge it and ran away. 

"Hey! Come back here! Torchic, go after Azurill!" Torchic nodded his head and followed after Azurill.

"Um, May, shouldn't you go after Azurill as well, what if something happens to Torchic?" I said as I walked over and picked up my newly caught Slakoth. "Don't worry, I'm sure Torchic will be fine." May said full of confidence until we heard a scream.

"What was that?!" Ash asked.

"I don't know, only one way to find out!" I said as we headed to where Torchic and Azurill went off. We finally arrived to see Torchic being confronted by Azurill, but it wasn't alone. 

One was an Blue rabbit-like Pokemon and the other was a blue-mouse like Pokemon.

"What are those Pokemon?" May asked.

"It's a Marill and a Azumarill." Ash said as I took out my Pokedex and scanned them.

_"Marill, The Aqua Mouse Pokemon and the evolve form of Azurill.  When fishing for food at the edge of a fast-running stream, Marill wraps its tail around the trunk of a tree. This Pokémon's tail is flexible and configured to stretch."_

_"Azumarill, The Aqua Rabbit Pokemon and the evolve form of Marill. Azumarill can make balloons out of air. It makes these air balloons if it spots a drowning Pokémon. The air balloons enable the Pokémon in trouble to breathe."_  

"Um guys, isn't there something funny about them." May said pointing towards the three Pokemon, now that you mention it, they look covered in smoke. Wait a minute, did Torchic accidentally shot them with Ember?

"You're right, it looks like they were hit by Torchic's Ember." I said noticing the burn marks on them. The three enraged water Pokemon shot Water Gun at us, we dodged them, but unfortunately, Torchic got hit in the ensuing water gun shot. It shot Torchic to a tree and knocked him out.

"Torchic!" May yelled out as she ran towards Torchic. While she did so, me and Ash confronted the enraged water Pokemon.

"Go Pikachu! Thunder!"

"Mawile use Ancient Power!" Mawile and Pikachu fired their attacks at the water Pokemon, creating a small explosion. Once the smoke cleared off, we saw that they were gone, looks like they retreated and hid somewhere in the river.

[ **_Just Wondering - (Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain Of Memories)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZXiaf1cZ_Y&t=44s)

As the smoke passed, May held her unconscious Fire Type, desperate. "Torchic... Come on! Say something, anything!" May pleaded.  Me and Ash walked over, seeing the unconscious Torchic.

"Those three use Water attacks so it makes sense that Torchic gets knocked out that easily because its a Fire Type." I explained.

"Oh this is bad, what do we do? Ash? Jake?" May asked already in full panic.

"Don't worry about it, May! Once we get to the Pokémon Center, you can have Torchic's energy restored!" Ash answered.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" May exclaimed. With that agreed, we headed our way to find a nearby Pokemon Center. 

* * *

[ **_Oldale Town - (Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jxMB34hOWAo)

We continued our way to the Pokemon Center until we saw some nearby ruins up ahead. "Whoa, look at this place." I saw picking up my camera and taking some pictures. "Yeah, but I wonder what all these rocks are for?" Ash wondered. 

"It... looks like it's some bunch of old buildings, Ash..." May guessed, also confused.

"Um...no offense May, but these are ruins, not buildings." I said sweat-dropping and smiling nervously at her. May realized her mistake and laughed nervously.

"R-right, I-I knew that." May said.

"Your friend is right there! You see, these are the ruins of Oldale!" A man agreed, stepping up. We all looked at the man, startled with the sudden appearance. He looked some kind of a researcher.

"Whoa, who are you?" I asked surprised to see him appeared. 

"Oh my name is Prof. Alden, and I'm here investigating the Ruins of Oldale!" Prof. Alden explained.

"Hi, my name is Ash." 

"I'm May..."

"I'm Jacob, but you can call me Jake.." We introduced ourselves towards the professor. 

"Nice to meet you three! So, tell me! Where are you three going in such a big hurry?" Prof. Alden asked.

"We're just trying to find the Pokémon Center." Ash explained, stepping up.

"Yeah, do you know where it is?" I asked also stepping up.

"Ah! Well, you're almost there! It's just over this hill!" Prof. Alden explained, pointing at the large hospital building up ahead.

"Oh, great! Thanks!" Ash exclaimed. Even May was thankful as she sighed in relief. We left and waved goodbye Professor Alden, well he seems like a nice guy. Though, I wonder what's he studying around the Ruins of Oldale.

[ **_Pokemon Center - (Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NzvVROucrpk)

We finally arrived to the Pokemon Center in Oldale Town where we met a pink hair lady in the front desk. "Hey Ash, who's that?" I asked pointing to the lady in the front desk.

"Oh that's Nurse Joy, she takes care of injured and sick Pokemon and can heal them, anytime, plus its free." Ash explained. Wow, that's quite amazing. We walked towards the desk as May took out her Pokeball and said "Nurse Joy? Could you please help my Torchic?" May asked.

"Oh problem! Let's see now..." Nurse Joy replied. She took the Fire Type's Pokeball, scanning it.

"Does it look okay in there?" May asked, worried. "One more second... Torchic's fine! A good night sleep is all it needs!" Nurse Joy explained. We let out sigh of reliefs to hear Torchic is alright.

"Do you feel better now May?" I asked which she nodded in response.

"Do you want me to check on your Pokemon?" Nurse Joy asked us. I turned to Mawile and asked her "Hey Mawile, do you need a check-up?" Mawile nodded her head as I turned back to Nurse Joy.

"Okay, I see why not." I said handing her Mawile and Mudkip and Slakoth's Pokeball. Nurse Joy scanned them for a minute and when the scanning was complete, Nurse Joy smiled towards me and said "Just like with Torchic, Mawile, Mudkip, and Slakoth seems to be alright, no need to wait for it to heal. They're good to go!" Nurse Joy said.

"I see, thanks Nurse Joy!" I said smiling towards her. She handed me back Mawile and my two other Pokeballs. I nodded to her before she said "Now, I'm sure the three of you will need a good night sleep as well!" Nurse Joy giggled.

"Yeah..." We agreed in unison. "Mawile wile..." "Pika Pika..." Mawile and Pikachu cheered along together. 

Later, we headed back to the lobby, Mawile and Pikachu were busy playing around while we were sitting down, wondering where to go next.

"Hey Ash.." I called out to him.

"Yeah Jake?" Ash said getting his attention.

"So now that May and I are in a Pokemon Center...would you show me around the place?" I said as I took out a picture and took a pic of the place. 

"Okay, I see why not. What about you May?" Ash asked her.

"Uh..sure why not." May said.

"Oh yeah...but first, I need to make a call on someone before I show you guys around!" Ash explained. Huh, wonder who's he gonna call? We headed to the phone booth as Ash dial the phone and waited for a while, showing us a old man wearing a lab coat, he almost look like Prof. Birch but yet he looks a lot young. Hmm, wait, I know him from somewhere.

"Hey, Prof. Oak! I just moved in to Oldale Town!" Ash explained. Wait, Prof. Oak,  _the_ Professor Oak?! Prof. Oak started chuckling and said  _"Wonderful, Ash! It's always nice to hear from you!"_ Prof. Oak chuckled with a smile. 

"I just finished registering for the Hoenn League, Professor! So, I'm ready to go and search for my first badge!" Ash explained. May and I grew amazed to see the Kanto Professor as the Professor chuckled.

 _"It sounds to me like it's another big adventure for you, young man!"_  Prof. Oak chuckled.

"That's right!" May giggled as she pushed Ash aside, and so did I as we smiled happily to see him in person.

"Oh Prof. Oak, it's so nice to meet you! My name is Jake Kyochi, it's very nice to meet you sir! I'm a big fan of yours and love all your Pokemon Poetry a lot!" I exclaimed in excitement.

"And we haven't met yet, my name is May!" May added. Prof. Oak blinked in surprise to see us both. 

 _"Well hello, May! I'm Prof. Samuel Oak from Pallet Town!"_ Prof. Oak explained. May nodded and shot forward to the screen, much to the Professor's surprise and embarrassment.

"Well, I know who you are! My brother never misses any of your radio lectures! And if I tell him that I've been actually talking to you, he'll be so jealous!" May assured.

 _"Well! How nice!"_  Prof. Oak chuckled. 

"Also, of course, I know that I'm just a beginning Pokémon Trainer, but I'll work hard!" May assured.

"Yeah, me too!" I added.

 _"W-Well, May, Jake! With Ash on your side, you two should do well! Anyway, I wish all three of you good luck and be safe on your journey, then!"_ Prof. Oak chuckled. 

"Thanks!" Ash, May, and I thanked him and nodded until I forgot to do something.

"Oh wait Professor, can I take a picture of you?" I asked.

 _"Sure why not."_  He said as I picked up my camera and snapped it.

"Thank you Prof. Oak, it was nice to meet you." I said happily.

 _"Anytime Jake."_  With that, the Professor signed off. I don't believe it, I met someone who knows Prof. Oak, it's just so....awesome!

**Later**

Ash was giving both me and May a tour around the Pokémon Center at the moment right now. He showed us the room of where the Trainers sleep in.

"And this is where all the trainers sleep in!" Ash explained, opening the door. May looked around and gave a short nod.

"Wow... Not too shabby!" May admitted with a smile. I took a picture of the room, and I'll admit, this place is a lot better than home.

Then, the three of us headed to the lobby, where most of the trainers were gathered around. "This is the lobby, where trainers gather around and hang around together, where they share information!" Ash explained.

"Not too bad... I guess..." I said taking more pictures of many people and Pokemon, you know I wonder what they're talking about.

"Yeah!? You mean like, where the malls are, and where all the best places to eat are, and the best clothing stores, like that?" May asked, excitedly.

"Not quite, May! They're all talking about Pokémon stuff!" Ash explained. Well it make sense since they're Pokemon Trainers. I was about to respond until I overheard some trainers gossiping and sharing something with each other.

"I heard there was a new Gym Leader in the Petalburg Gym!" One guy explained. That left the us three curious as Ash seemed excited to hear.

"Are you sure?" One girl asked.

"Yeah!" The guy answered. Ash ran over, excited about the Gym Leader news.

"Hey, guys! Could you tell me who this new Gym Leader is- Ah!" Ash started, then yelped as May pulled him away.

"Cool it, Ash!" May scolded as the Kanto trainer let out a complaint.

"Hey, May! I'm trying to find something out!" Ash retorted, glaring at the girl. I blinked in confusion as May chuckled nervously.

"Can't you tell that I'm completely starved? Let's go eat!" May exclaimed.

"Oh... Okay..." Ash agreed as he was feeling hungry himself. We headed to the cafeteria to get something to eat. While walking, I guess it would be nice on why May was acting weird.

"Hey May, what was that all about?" I asked. May became confused on what I meant.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well when Ash was asking those trainers about the new gym leader in Petalburg City, you seemed...well embarrassed." I said which caused her to blush madly.

"I-it's nothing, honest Jake!" She said waving her hands at me. I couldn't help but shrugged at her. Wonder what's up with her? It must have something to do with that gym leader at Petalburg City.

So anyway, we were eating together at the Center cafeteria, with Mawile eating her favorite Pokemon food and Pikachu was eating up some ketchup, much to Mawile's confusion.

"Mm! Yummy! You know... these Centers are really great! Everything you could ever want in one place!" May exclaimed.

"But, May... They're only here for the trainers, so that they can rest here between some heavy training!" I explained.

"Well, you and Ash are in heavy training, so I'm training too, right?" May asked.

"Uh... I guess so..." I agreed nervously. While we were eating, a familiar person came by, chuckling at the three.

"Well! If it isn't the three weary travelers! Glad you could make it here safely!" Prof. Alden chuckled. We looked up to see the same Professor from before.

"Oh! Hi there!" Ash called out. Wait, what's he doing here?

* * *

**_Who's That Pokemon?_ **

_**I'm a brown, quadruped Pokémon with sloth-like qualities. I have coarse, shaggy fur with two dark brown stripes on my back**_.  _ **There is a scruff of fur on top of my head, and I have a large, pig-like pink nose, pink eyelids, and dark rings around my eyes. I have long, lanky arms, but shorter legs.**_

* * *

[ _**Peach's Castle - (Super Mario Odyssey)** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MuNEglHXPqU)

After meeting with Prof. Alden, we began to talk about some things until he took us to his office, which was part of the Pokemon Center. To be honest with you guys, I have never seen a Pokemon Center before, because well you know, we have no Pokemon Center in Littleroot Town. Anyway, when we enter his office, I became completely amazed to see so many ancient artifacts.

"Wow, look at this place!" I said taking some photos, which Mawile sighed at my excitement. 

"Hey, Professor. Is that the same routes that we saw at the hill before?" Ash asked, curious. I turned around and notice a picture and he was right, there were the same ruins we saw before we came to Oldale Town.

"Yes! And lucky for me, the Pokémon Center has been generous enough to give me the use of this room while I continue on my research on those ruins!" Prof. Alden explained. He looked at a picture and said "You know, there is a stone chamber hidden in the ruins! And legend has it, that there's sort of bridge, or portal of our world and the ancient Pokémon world!" Prof. Alden explained. A portal to the ancient Pokemon World?

"Wait, do you mean the ancient civilization from thousands of years created a portal that could time travel, because that would be amazing!" I said imagining it.

"Wow...that would be amazing..." May agreed.

"Yes! But, because of its strange construction, any attempts to have entered the chamber have caused it to begin crumbling. So, its contents remain unknown!" Prof. Alden explained.

"Really?" I asked raising a brow.

"But, what do you mean by ancient Pokémon?" Ash asked, curious.

"Pika?" "Wile?" Pikachu and Mawile asked along.

"Well, Ash. I'm not talking about extinct fossil Pokémon, like Aerodactyl and Kabuto, I'm talking about ancient Pokémon, that's been living in ancient times before changing at all!" Prof. Alden explained.

"Wow... How cool!" Ash exclaimed. 

"... Ancient Pokémon... I'd love to see one." I said, maybe someday, I could see an Ancient Pokemon, I just know it..

"Mawile wile." Mawile agreed, wanting to see the Pokémon as well. The Professor chuckled at that, seeing my excitement.

"You just might get your chance, Jake." Prof. Alden explained. We turned to see a tablet held in the Professor's hands. We looked at the tablet and saw some ancient writing.

"The correct way to enter the stone chamber, is written here on this tablet!" Prof. Alden explained, showing the tablet.

"You're kidding!" "Pika!" Ash and Pikachu exclaimed, both amazed.

"Let's go, then!" May exclaimed, wanting to see the ruins.

"Well... There are four keys needed to enter that haven't been yet been found. So, I'm afraid we'll have to wait just a bit longer." Prof. Alden explained. I took a pic on the tablet, you know this thing is quite really old and really..ancient-looking...Hmm, I wonder?

"Hey Professor."

"Yes, Jake?" Prof. Alden asked hearing me call him. "I want to ask you something." I said taking something out of my bag. It was a old round stone tablet with old writing on it, this was given to me a long time ago, and all these years, I always wonder what it was.

"Whoa, what's that?" Ash asked amazed at the object.

[ **_Desire For Execution - (Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yP1eLiRW6Jw)

"I don't know...this was given to me by my brother when I was young." I said staring at the object.

"Your brother?" May asked widen her eyes as she heard what I said.

"Yeah..he left on a Pokemon Journey, but I never saw him for 8 years." I said, surprising everyone in the room.

"8 years?! No way!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed with him.

"Wow, and he gave you this?" Prof. Alden asked. I nodded my head slowly as I began to think about my brother, Rantaro. I wonder if he's even here in Hoenn? "I see, but I'm sorry to say that I hadn't seen that stone tablet before in my life, so I can't help you there." Prof. Alden said, much to my disappointment. "Oh...I see.." I said putting the key b still thinking about Rantaro.....

"Jake?" My thoughts were cut-off as I turned to Ash, Pikachu, Mawile, and May. They became quite worried about me as I mention about my brother and seeing my sad expression. "You..okay?" Ash asked. "O-oh, I'm fine, really Ash." I said not wanting to make them worried about me. Just then, the lights suddenly shut off.

[ **_Team Magma Encounter - (Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1KnHohZ7ON4)

"Huh? What the?!" I exclaimed. Is this is a blackout?

"Glad to see you professor." We turned to see three strangers at the door, but the strangest part was that they were wearing red hoodies and weird goggle-like devices. Just who are they?

"W-what the?!" Prof. Alden exclaimed.

"Alright professor, you're coming with us." The man said, guess he might be the leader.

"Just who are you people?!" I asked stepping in front of the professor so that I could protect him.

"That's none of your business kid, now move!" He said shoving me, but I accidentally tripped and knocked the professor aside, destroying the tablet in the process.

"Jake! Professor Alden!" May exclaimed as she, Ash, and Pikachu ran straight towards me and Prof.Alden.

"Are you two okay?" Ash asked. We looked at them, still hurt from the fall.

"Y-yeah, we're okay guys." I said as I picked up my camera and seeing it was still okay, and it turns out it was.

"Yeah but the tablet is broken." Prof. Alden said looking down the tablet, and he was right, it was broken in pieces. The strangers growled in anger until the female stranger notice my camera and smirked.

"Sir wait, that kid over there took a picture of the tablet, we can get him and the professor to talk." She said, which made him smile evilly.

"That's good enough for me, so looks like your taking a little trip with us, boy." He said grabbing my arm and taking the professor away.

"H-hey, let us go!" I exclaimed as I was taken away by them. Ash, Pikachu, Mawile, and May became shocked to see me and Prof. Alden get taken away as they tried to save me, but get taken away as well.

"Jake!" Ash called out as he and the others get taken away by the mysterious strangers. I tried to get break through but no use, I even saw Mawile shouting out to me in fear.

"Mawile!" I closed my eyes in fear, what do these guys want with me?

* * *

The red hooded people took us out of the Pokemon Center and somewhere out in the forest. "Where are you taking me?!" I exclaimed.

"Shut up already!" He said trying to shut me up. While we were busy being dragged by them, we notice a large hole outside, wait, where did that come from?

"Hey, what's going on out here? What's with the ruckus?" Some snobby voice asked as something poked out of the hole and it turns out to be...Meowth? Wait, don't tell me?

"Meowth? What's going on?" Two more people popped out of the hole...I knew it.

"Team Rocket!" I shouted in anger, if I remember correctly, the pink hair girl is Jessie and the blue hair guy is James, so I remember from yesterday when they tried to take Pikachu away.

"The Photographer twerp?" Team Rocket said surprised to see me. Wait, did they just call me Photographer twerp?

"Team Rocket?" The first grunt asked as the other grunts turned to see them.

"Whoa, check them out." Meowth said in astonishment.

"Yeah, wonder who are these guys?" James asked. 

"That's what we want to know." The grunt holding me asked as the two other grunts threw Pokeballs releasing a quadruped, canine Pokémon that is mainly black with a long orange snout and an orange underbelly. It has small, red eyes and a black nose. Around its neck is a white band with a small skull-shaped pendant on its throat. I took my pokedex from my other free hand and scanned them, luckily the grunt holding onto me didn't even notice.

_"Houndoom, The Dark Pokemon. In a Houndoom pack, the one with its horns raked sharply towards the back serves a leadership role. These Pokemon choose their leader by fighting among themselves."_

"Eeep!" Team Rocket hid in terror before Jessie came back up with a Pokeball in her hand. "

Oh no you don't! I won't be intimidated by your Pokemon! Arbok Go!"

"Weezing! You too!" Jessie and James threw their Pokeballs, releasing a purple cobra like Pokemon and a Purple two headed gas ball in the air. I scanned them as well and read through their info.

_"Arbok, The Cobra Pokemon. This Pokemon is terrifically strong in order to constrict things with its body. It can even flatten steel oil drums. Once Arbok wraps its body around its foe, escaping its crunching embrace is impossible."_

_"Weezing, The Poison Gas Pokemon. By diluting its toxic gases with a special process, the highest grade of perfume can be extracted. To Weezing, gases emanating from garbage are the ultimate feast."_

So those were Team Rocket's Pokemon, and they're both poison type Pokemon. Hmm, wonder if those two are in a complex relationship or what? 

"Arbok use Poison Sting!" "Weezing use Sludge Attack!" Weezing and Arbok were gonna unleashed their attacks until the grunts called out their Houndooms.

"Houndoom, use Roar!" Houndoom use its Roar Attack by making a loud sound that could possibly break a glass wall. Arbok and Weezing winced in pain upon making contact with Roar and were suddenly put back in their Pokeballs. Team Rocket became shocked to see this happen as James exclaimed "Hey, that's no fair!"

Suddenly, the Houndoom growled angrily at them, causing them to hide back in their little hole. "On second thought, you go back on doing what you guys were doing!" Jessie said sweat-dropping.

"Yeah, we got some...tunnel business to do!" Meowth said before dropping back down in the tunnel. No offense, but they're a bunch of cowards.

"So the rumors I heard are true after all..." The grunt holding me muttered. Huh? Rumors about Team Rocket? So are they suggesting that they're an evil organization that uses Pokemon for evil purposes as well? If so, then what do they want? "Alright, keep moving!" He pulled me as I put back my Pokedex back inside my pocket-Gah! This guy really know how to pull hard.

* * *

_**[Wonderful Story - (Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EuPNef7RL2o&t=6s) ** _

They took us to Oldale Ruins for some strange reason, but why? Me and Prof. Alden glared at them angrily as they let us go and put us in front of the stone chamber that me, Ash, and May saw earlier ago. "Alright, what's going on? Who are you?!" I asked angrily. "That's not important, not hand over the photo." The first grunt asked. "Okay, but why?" I asked.

"....We want to open the stone chamber." He said, making me and Prof. Alden surprised. 

"I won't!" Prof. Alden snapped, glaring at the grunts. The first grunt sneered, reminding the Professor.

"Really? Then, I assume that you don't care about what happens to the poor people at the Pokémon Center." The grunt reminded.

"Y-You wouldn't!" Prof. Alden snapped angrily. No, but May's Torchic, and everyone else Pokemon, they wouldn't...

"We would and we will! Unless you obey us." The first grunt threatened. The Professor backed off, realizing that he had no choice, but to go along with their orders.

"Hold on, even if he did, we need those four key things he spoke of." I asked sneering at him.

"Oh right, wonder where we'll find them? Oh wait!" He snapped his fingers and a grunt showed us for different color orbs. Prof. Alden gasp upon seeing this. "B-but how?!" He asked.

"Let's just say we have our reasons, now open the door!" He yelled. 

"But I need to figure out how to open it so I don't put the keys in the wrong place!" Prof. Alden said angrily.

"And that's when this kid comes in." The lead grunt said pointing towards me. "Huh?" I asked.

"Give us the photo now!" He demanded.

"No, like that's ever gonna happen!" I said as I took out my two other Pokeballs.

"No wait Jake!" I turned to Prof. Alden said, feeling disappointed. "Don't." He said, much to my confusion. 

"B-but, we have to do something!" I exclaimed.

"I know but I don't want the Pokemon in the center suffer because of our actions, besides isn't your friends Pokemon in there?" He reminded me. Oh right, May's Torchic...I let out a sigh as I took out the photo out of my camera.

"Argh... Fine... you win." I agreed.  I gave him the photo as he showed it to the professor. Prof. Alden then took the four small orbs as he inserted them into the holes. Suddenly, the entrance to the ruins opened, surprising everyone in the front. 

"Whoa..." I said in amazement. The grunts then ran right passed us and started taking photos around the place, the pictures on the wall were ancient writing of Pokemon.

"Astonishing....this is amazing. So this is what was inside of these ruins. Pictures of Ancient Pokemon." Prof. Alden said amazed to see this place. Even I was as I began taking pictures as well, completely forgetting about the evil organization.

"Did you find anything?" The lead grunt asked.

"No sir, there's nothing here about it." The female grunt said.

"Great, another let-down. Alright grunts, let's move out!" He shouted out. The grunts nodded as they ran out of the room and headed towards...a helicopter?! Okay, how the hell did we miss that? As the grunts headed inside the chopter, I shouted towards the lead grunt.

"Wait!" The lead grunt turned back, staring at me with a dark glare.

"Please, I want to know who are you guys!" I asked. He continued to keep quiet responding back.

"Call us Team Magma." He said as he closed the door and the helicopter began to fly away. Team...Magma? Why does that name sound familiar?

[ **_Night time - (Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=07sdBb7dSrw)

"Jake! Prof. Alden!" 

"Pika!" 

"Mawile wile!" Huh? Those voices. I turned to see May, Ash, Pikachu, and Mawile running towards us.

"Ash! May! Pikachu! Mawile, you're okay!" I said happy to see them again.

"Sorry we're late, we were trapped inside the storage room, but we were able to use the vent to get out of there." Ash said trying to catch his breath. Mawile ran towards me and gave me a hug, which I gave back to her. Ahhh, it's so good to see you again too my old friend. 

"Prof. Alden! Are you alright?" May called out, running to the Professor. Me, Mawile, and Ash turned to see the Professor getting up, with the help of May.

"Yes... I'm going to be just fine." Prof. Alden assured.

"What a relief!" May sighed, feeling relieved for the Professor. Ash glared up at the retreating chopper, seeing that the goons got away.

"Who were those guys anyway?" Ash asked. Before I could answer his question since I found out who they were, we began to hear some whisper, wait, who just 'shhh' us?

"Prepare for a very quiet trouble..."

"Make it a very silent double!"

"That's right! Just look what the Meowth has dragged in! For shiny treasures!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Shhh!"

We turned around to see....them again?!

"You guys again!?" Ash snapped, I know right, did they follow us to the Oldale Ruins or something? I thought they were hiding in their little hole. "Rats. Seems like we were discovered!" Jessie taunted.

"You guys give back those treasures, right now!" Prof. Alden demanded. Immediately, Jessie and James took out their Pokéballs for battle.

"Arbok! Go!" Jessie called, summoning her Poison Type.

The cobra looking Pokémon appeared, ready for battle. "Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" "Mawile use Iron Head!" Me and Ash called our Pokemon moves. The two Pokemon charged at Arbok as they slammed into the evolved Poison Type towards the evil trio! The three yelped in shock as they all were knocked away, dropping the four keys.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt them!" Ash shouted. Pikachu leapt in the air, shocking Team Rocket, causing them to be sent flying into the air!

"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF MUCH TOO SOON!" Team Rocket screamed as they were out of sight. Well, good riddance!

When they were gone, we headed back inside the ruins, where Prof. Alden picked up the four keys and inserted them into the second door portal.  "Good! They're back to where they belong!" Prof. Alden sighed, relieved for the treasures.

Just then, the sun rose into the sky, showing a new morning. "Morning already?" May asked surprised to see the sun rising already. Jeez, how long we've been out? Suddenly, my thoughts were cut-off as the four orbs started to light up the room. What's happening?! The second door portal started to shake and moved out of the way. Whoa...

Underneath it were stairs for an underground cave. "What's this?" Prof. Alden asked, amazed. Me, Ash and May were amazed, even Pikachu and Mawile.

I slowly grabbed my camera and snapped at it. "I....don't think that's a good time to take a photo of that, Jake." May said sweat-dropping at me. Oh right, heh heh.

* * *

[ **_The Tower of Mastery - (Pokemon X and Y)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h4cnTQvywfM)

We all headed down the stairs, seeing an amazing sight. It was like an underground lake! "It's an underground water supply!" Prof. Alden pointed out. "It smells so fresh and clean!" May pointed out. "Well, it is a lake after all." I said taking photos of the lake.  

"I wonder if this leads down to the sea?" Prof. Alden wondered, looking at the small underground lake. Suddenly, something popped out of the water, revealing itself! We all gasped upon seeing the Pokemon. 

"It's a Relicanth!" Prof. Alden shouted out.  Ash took out his Pokedex and scanned it. 

 _"Relicanth, the Longevity Pokémon. Relicanth is covered in stone-like scales, which allow it to endure the pressure of the deep ocean."_  

"Great Scott! It IS the ancient Pokémon, Relicanth!" Prof. Alden exclaimed.

"Relicanth?" Ash asked, confused.

"I'll be! It IS true! These ruins are the portal between the present and the past!" Prof. Alden exclaimed. You know, this is amazing, I would love to take a photo...but...

"Hey Jake, aren't you gonna take a photo of the Relicancth?" May asked. I continued to look at the Relicanth, as they were swimming around, not minding us.

"I think its best if I not." I said, surprising everyone in the room.

"What? But why?" Ash asked. "Well look at the Relicanth, they look happy. If I took a photo of them and show it to the world, they might come here and disturb the Relicanth." I explained. Everyone began to realize what I meant and nodded towards me.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point there Jake." May said smiling towards me.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I'll always remember in here." I said pointing towards my head. Ash nodded in agreement with me as we continued to gaze the Relicanth. It's so beautiful to see such ancient looking Pokemon, if Rantaro was here, he would be happy to see this as well.

* * *

[ **_Back To The Adventure_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E3poZjV1rtk)

"May. I'm happy to tell the two of you that all your Pokémon are feeling much better now!" Nurse Joy explained, handing May back her Pokeballs. I still kept mine as Mudkip and Slakoth are alright anyway, like Nurse Joy said.

 "Oh great! Thank you!" May thanked as she summoned her new, fully restored Torchic. Torchic looked at his trainer, before hopping into her arms. "Oh... I'm so glad that you're feeling better!" May exclaimed.

"Nurse Joy, do you know anything about those crooks now?" Ash asked.

"Officer Jenny is doing everything that she can, but no clues!" Nurse Joy explained.

"Oh... That's too bad..." May admitted. Should I tell them?...No, I think its best if I don't, I don't want to create panic, besides I just want to forget everything that happen with them.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to head for Petalburg City, right?" Ash asked his two companions.

"Ash!" Prof. Alden called out. The three trainers turned to see Prof. Alden walking towards them. "Are you three leaving so soon?" Prof. Alden asked.

"It's what we do best, Professor." I said shrugging my shoulders while I smile. 

"Hey! Guess what! I've been doing a little more research, over at the stone chamber... and so far, every indication has pointed to ancient Pokémon and man interacting peacefully!" Prof. Alden explained.

"Wow... That's amazing!" Ash exclaimed.

"You learned so much, and you did a lot!" May exclaimed. 

"Right! I can hardly stop working, even to sleep! There are so many undiscovered secrets of Pokémon!" Prof. Alden explained. Well, somebody is sure acting amazed by the sight. You know, I wonder if we'll find any other ruins just like Oldale Ruins? Only one way to find out.

**_Later_ **

After saying their farewells to Nurse Joy and Prof. Alden, Ash, May, and I were back on track, heading for Petalburg City. "I forgot! I never knew who the new Petalburg Gym Leader was!" Ash recalled.

"Uh... I don't know..." May said, looking up at the sky.

"Well... I'll be going to my first Hoenn region Gym battle! And that first badge is mine!" Ash exclaimed, feeling pumped up and excited to win his first badge.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed, as he was pumped up as well. You know, maybe I should try to enter the Hoenn League, it might be fun after all. While we were continuing our way towards Petalburg City, I began to think about the Organization we encountered last night. Team Magma...just who are you exactly?

_**And so, our heroes had encountered Team Magma for the first time, but they'll soon encounter them one day soon. Now that our heroes are continuing on their Hoenn adventure. Will Ash be victorious at the Petalburg Gym? And what is that strange round Stone tablet Jake had with him? What ever happen to his brother, Rantaro? Find out next time on Pokemon The Series: Ruby and Sapphire.** _

* * *

**_So, I hope you guys like this, sorry it took so long, and I added a new team member to Jake's Pokemon team, and its Slakoth. Well, it's my favorite Pokemon and so I thought it should be a good essence to the team for you'll see in later chapters. Well gotta go, until then, Bye-onara!_ **


	3. Chapter 2 - There's No Place Like Hoenn!

_**Last time of Pokemon The Series Ruby and Sapphire, Jake, Ash arrived to Oldale Town, where they encounter Prof. Alden, an Archaeologist who is studying the Ruins of Oldale. While Ash was showing Jake and May the Pokemon Center and meeting Prof. Oak for the first time, the center was attacked by a mysterious group calling themselves Team Magma. They kidnapped both Jake and Prof. Alden in order to access into the ruins using the four mysterious keys and the photo of the hieroglyphics Jake took a picture of. Once they were in, Team Magma retreated after finding no info on what they were looking for. Ash, Jake, May, and Prof. Alden retrieved the four keys from Team Rocket and put them back in their position, only to discover an underground tunnel and finding Relicanth in the waters. After that, Jake, Ash, and May headed back to their journey as their continue their way towards Petalburg City.** _

[**_Route 102 - (Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire)_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1cL1ZOr9Ob0)  
We were still on Route 102 as we continue our way towards Petalburg City for Ash's first Hoenn Gym battle, and he seems pretty excited for someone getting his first gym battle here in the Hoenn Region, but I am excited to see what kind of Pokemon lives in Petalburg City, and I'm also curious about the gym leader of that town.

"Pikach! Our first Gym battle in Hoenn is coming up!" Ash called out feeling excited. 

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. We continued to walk through Route 102 until we saw Petalburg City off a distance.

"Wow, so this is Petalburg City?" Ash asked as I took out my camera and snap a photo of the town. 

"Yep, sure is." I said happily gazing at the view.

"Ash! Jake! Wait up please!" We turned around to see May running after us. As she finally caught up with us, she asked us a simple question. "Do you mind telling me what's the big, fat rush?" May asked.

"Well I'm here to take some photos and study more around Petalburg City." I said reminding her of my goal of being the world's best Photojournalist.

"Yeah, and I just got a Gym battle that's waiting down there for me!" Ash explained as he began to pick up the pace and started running towards Petalburg City.

"Yeah, but...Can't we just slow down?!" May pleaded as she ran after the two of them.

"Strange...wonder what's up with May?" I asked myself.

"Wile..." Mawile was even confused on why May didn't want to be here as well. 

"Oh well, I guess we'll figure that out later, let's see what Petalburg City has in store for us!" I said as me and Mawile began to run after our friends to see Ash's first Gym battle in the Hoenn Region, and this might be a battle I'll gladly take a pic for.

* * *

[ _**Pokemon Advanced Theme Song** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xyDEXXc3ryY)

_**A kid from Pallet Town**  
(Jake and Ash throw their Pokeballs into the air, Ash releasing Treecko and Jake releasing Mudkip)_

_**With a brand new world to see**  
(The two boys with their two Pokémon were ready to fight, facing Vigoroth and Pelliper)_

_**Don't know what's ahead**  
(The four Pokémon charges at each other, Treecko defeats Vigoroth, Mudkip defeats Pelliper)_  
  
__**But it won't get the best of me**  
(May smiles as she turns; Torchic and Beautifly runs along)   
  
**There's so much to learn**  
(Brock tastes his stew; Mudkip and Lotad splashes out of a lake)  
  
**And battles to be won**  
(Jake appears holding his camera and standing next to Mawile and Mudkip as they gaze at the sunset together.)  
  
**I've been advanced so far and still there's always more to come**

_(Max holds the PokéNav, as he, Ash, Jake, May, and Brock see Lilycove City in the sunset)_

_**I take a step and I'm on my way! Gonna Start all over again!** _

_(Jake, Ash, Brock, Max, and May walked around in a forest full of Pokemon, much to their amazement.)  
  
(The group rides on the raft, seeing Water Type Pokemon; They enter a dark cave together as a Duskull appears)_  
  
_**I wanna be a hero! (Hero!)** _  
  
_(Ash and Jake throw their Pokeballs to release their Pokemon)_

 _(The group runs from the collapsing bridge as lava flows into the ocean)_  
  
_**Pokemon Advance** _

_(Shadows of Team Magma and Groudon appears)_

_(Shadows of Team Aqua and Kyogre appears)_

**_I'm on my way._ **

_(Team Rocket appears as Seviper bites Jessie's hair, James getting a hug from Cacnea, much to his pain. Meowth make a blank stare at this while Wobbuffet appears out of nowhere)_

_**I wanna be hero! Give me just one chance!** _

_(In a battlefield, Ash faces Jake as the two sees Latios and Latias flying above them)_

_(An Absol leaps into the air, unleashing double Razor Wind attacks)_

_**And the future will decide** _  
_(Ash, Jake, Mawile, and Pikachu smiled happily as the sun starts to rise)_

_**There's a hero very deep inside.** _

_(Ash and Jake sends Pikachu and Mawile out, facing Mightyena and Houndoom)_

_(Pikachu and Mawile were bashed away by the two, before they used Thunderbolt and Ancient Power to defeat them)_

_(An explosion occurs as both Mightyena and Houndoom were defeated)_

**I wanna be a hero**  
(Ash, Jake, May, Brock, and Max stand together with Ash's Pikachu and Treecko, Jake's Mawile, May's Torchic, and Brock's Mudkip)  
  
**Pokemon!**  
(The Opening Title appears on the screen!)

* * *

[ _**Petalburg City - (Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire)** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1-bK3W2NG38)

Later, after we arrived to Petalburg City, the three of us sat in a playground where I took some pictures around the place. Ash started to explain why he wanted to battle the gym leader, which me and May understood.

"So, Petalburg Gym is such a big deal, right?" May asked, still reluctant about his decision.

"Are you kidding? If I win in a Gym battle there, I could get a badge! And once I get eight of those badges, I could compete in the Hoenn League!" Ash explained getting excited again.

"That's great, I guess..." May replied, smiling lightly.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu agreed, as he was eager for a battle.

"You sure are really determined to compete in the Hoenn League, huh?" I asked smiling towards him.

"Well of course I am, Jake! If I win the Hoenn League, I'll become a Pokemon Master!" Ash said pumping his fist in the air.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu did the same too. Huh, competing the Hoenn League does sound like fun, I wonder...

"That's does so great but..." May said feeling sad for some strange reason. 

"Come on, May! You want to compete in the Hoenn League too, right?" Ash asked, curious. But after he asked that question, May seemed to freak out a little, before laughing nervously.

"Huh?! O-oh yeah! Of course, Ash!" May giggled, sweat-dropping. Ash grinned happily as he looked at the buildings up ahead. 

"Thoughts so! Wonder what the Petalburg Gym Leader is like!" Ash said thinking about what the gym leader is like. You know, I'm curious too, I bet he's strong.

"Pretty nice guy, I'm sure..." May muttered, but I overheard her.

"It kinda sounds like you know him May." I said, causing her to be in shock.

"What? Do you know him, May?" Ash asked curiously. 

"M-Me?! Well, I don't really know him that well..." May said as she began to panic again. "The word on the street says that he's really kind, and he's also really strong, and of course, he's handsome. And, of course. He really is a great man!" May explained. sighing happily.

"It sounds like you really do know him, like Jake said." Ash replied, blinking in amazement, even I was. How did she know all that about him in the first place? This can't be a wild coincidence.

"Yeah, and pretty well." I added.

"Uh...no...I just wish I did..." May said sadly as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Hey I know! Why don't we all go and meet him together?" Ash suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, I mean I do want to know the Gym Leader a lot and take lots of pictures of him." I said happily agreeing with Ash's idea.

"Uh, well...I really can't!" May answered quickly.

"Huh? But why not?" I asked in confusion.

"Uh...well, you see, I have a few things that I need to take care of first! See ya, Ash! Jake!" May called as she ran off, and out of the playground, running off to a different part of a street.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu called, waving goodbye to May.

"Wile Mawile!" Mawile called out as well, also waving goodbye to May.

"Um...okay?" Ash said as he was both confused and stunned by May's action. He then turned to me and asked "So, are you ready to go, Jake?"

"Sure, let's go." I said still confused on why May ran off like that. We left the playground and continue our way to the Petalburg Gym, while heading there, I decided to have a little chit-chat with Ash. "So Ash, this will be your first Gym battle in Hoenn, right?" I asked him.

"Yep! It sure is Jake! I can almost feel my first gym badge in my hands!" Ash said happily.

"Pika Pika." Pikachu agreed. 

"But you know...maybe you should try to compete in the Hoenn League, Jake?" Ash suggested, much to my surprise.

"Huh? Me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean that would be a great opportunity for you to try it out." 

"Okay...but my dream is to be the best Photojournalist like my mom." I said holding my camera in my hands as I continued take pictures around the place.

"Really? Your mother is a Photographer too?" Ash asked.

"Well, I think the correct term is "Photojournalist"." I said correcting him. "You see, my mom was the best on the photos on how Pokemon live in their environment, their migration, and such. She's famous here in the Hoenn Region." I explained.

"Wow, that's so cool, so you want to become just like your mother?" Ash asked.

I smile softly and said "Yeah, I love taking pictures when I was seven, it was always my dream, to become the best photojournalist." 

"I see...but I still think maybe you should take the Gym battle." Ash said still suggesting that I should compete in the Hoenn League.

"I...guess I'll think about that." I said still unsure about that decision. Well, I do want to become the best photojournalist, hmm, this sure is a tough decision to make.

"Oh look, here we are!" Ash pointed out as we were now standing in front of the Petalburg Gym, which looked more like a Pokemon dojo. Ash was again pumped up and confident about this. "Here we are at the Petalburg Gym! Let's get ready, Pikachu, and give it our best shot!" Ash called to his electric type partner.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed as we headed inside the Gym for Ash's gym battle.

[ _**Laughter and Merriment - (Kingdom Hearts 2)** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=heVvv9hkHgM)

Once we enter the Gym, we appeared to enter the Gym Battlefield.

"Hello! Is anybody here? I'm Ash, from Pallet Town! I'd like a battle!" Ash cried out, but there was no answer, much to our confusion.

"I guess no one's home right now." I said looking around the place.

"But the Gym Leader should be here! Hello!" Ash shouted trying to call out the gym leader, but no answer still.

"Can you please keep it down? I'm watching a video of the Silver Conference!" We turned around to see a kid come by. He has short, black hair and brown eyes.  He wears a money-green-colored T-shirt with a white collar and button, charcoal-colored shorts and green, black and white slip-on shoes without socks. He also wears black, framed half-moon glasses.

"Oh....sorry, kid." Ash apologized, laughing nervously.

"Y-yeah, we didn't know someone was already here." I said rubbing my head in embarrassment.

"Mawile wile.." Mawile apologized as well. Suddenly, the boy eyes opened in shock as he gasp and pointed at both Ash and Pikachu in amazement.

"Wow! It's really you!" The boy exclaimed.

"That's right, but...how do you know me?" Ash asked in confusion. 

"You were at the Johto League Silver Conference!" The boy pointed out, which made Ash smile and nodded in agreement. I became shocked to hear Ash competed in the Johto League.

"Wait, you competed in the Silver Conference back in the Johto Region?!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, me and my sister both competed there and since then, I came here to the Hoenn Region to become a Pokemon Master!" Ash explained.

"Yeah, he lost in the second round!" The boy exclaimed, causing Ash and Pikachu to be depressed. Ahh, now I understand, he didn't win the Johto League. "Your name...don't tell me...your name...is Alf!" The boy exclaimed getting his name wrong. 

Ash slumped down with a sigh and said "It's...Ash."

"Pika Pika." Pikachu replied with a sigh. The boy noticed Pikachu as he grew more interested and amazed.

"Hey! And that's your Pikachu!" The boy pointed out. He ran over, holding Pikachu tightly with a huge grin, "Hi there, Pikachu! My name's Max!" The boy known as Max said as he snuggled onto Pikachu's fur, much to Pikachu's displeasure.

"Wow, I didn't know I was travelling with a competitor of the Silver Conference." I said looking at Ash in surprised.

"Well of course, I watched him compete in the Silver Conference on live, and I watched you in the videos I made ever since!" Max explained.

"Oh....wow..." Ash replied in amazement. But then, Max grew close to Ash's face with a smirk.

"Yep! You lost in the second round, and then, you got knocked out by your older sister and her Espeon! Then, that was it for you!" Max exclaimed.

"Did you have to keep talking about the ones that I lost? Besides, I did make it to the victory round, you know!" Ash reminded as he made an annoyed fist and his left eye was twitching in annoyance.

"I know! I saw the whole battle! I was on the edge of my seat, and I was watching it the whole time!" Max started to explain about what transpire in the Silver Conference.

"That final battle between Espeon and Charizard was really close! Both Pokemon just kept taking one attack after another! And the two of them kept getting back up! But I guess your Charizard just couldn't handle it anymore!" Max reminded, remembering the battle. 

"Oh I see know, that means you lost to your sister but still ended up in the Top 8, I say Ash, you surprise me." I said, bringing up my Camera and snapping a picture at him.

"Well yeah, at least I have you here to back me up, Jake." Ash said smiling at me. Just then, Max gasp in shock and turned to me with an amazement expression.

"Wow, it's you, Jake Kyochi! The son of Sheila Momota, Hoenn's famous Photojournalist!" Max exclaimed in happiness, much to me and Mawile's surprise.

"So you know who I am?" I asked.

"Well of course, I read every magazine your mother has ever made and I'm such a huge fan of her ever since!" Max exclaimed getting close to my face, much to my embarrassment.

"I...see..." I muttered feeling uncomfortable.

"Yeah, at least your better than Alf here." Max said adjusting his glasses, much to Ash's annoyance.

"It's Ash..." Ash corrected him already annoyed with this kid.

"You know, if you had to do it all over again, don't you think Charizard's attacks would hit more effectively? If I was in there, I would've won it! You still got a long way to go..." Max said as he started laughing and taunting at Ash.

"Hold it kid. It's one thing to watch it on TV, and another thing to be actually battling! Besides, my sister called it the best battle she ever had!" Ash said glaring angrily at the kid.

Max just sneered at him as he adjust his glasses and said "So, do I detect sour grapes?" Ash grew very annoyed wit him already, and I feel like this conversation isn't going anywhere.

"W-wait, hold on you guys, calm down!" I said standing between Ash and Max. "Listen, how about we both calm down and try to get back to the main topic, the Petalburg Gym Leader, remember?" I said reminding Ash.

"Oh r-right..." Ash said remembering why we came here.

"Well too bad, you have some nerve coming here after losing in Round 2!" Max taunted at Ash, which made him even more furious. He pushed me aside and glared at the kid.

"Look! I told you, it was the second round of the victory tournament, kid! Don't you get it!? That takes an awesome trainer!" Ash said angrily, but his outrage didn't faze the little kid.

"But, you still lost, right?" Max teased as Ash grew red, literally. 

"That's it! I don't want to talk any more of this! Get the Gym Leader! That's who I came to see!" Ash demanded. Max snickered as he adjust his glasses.

"What's so funny?" I asked in confusion.

"Oh nothing, it's just that you're looking right at him." Max said, wait is he implying...?

"Wait a minute, you're...the gym leader?" I asked, surprised to find out a kid was the gym leader.

"That's right! The Petalburg Gym Leader here is yours truly! Ta-da!" Max declared. Me, Ash, Mawile, and Pikachu just gave him blank expressions for this nonsense.

"You're kidding, right?" Ash and I said in unison. Three seconds later, Max became furious that we didn't believe him.

"Oh come on, I'm serious! I'm the Petalburg Gym Leader!" Max exclaimed.

"Um...no offense, but your too young to be a Gym Leader, besides, I read a magazine about the Gym Leader a while before my journey began." I said which surprised Ash and shocked Max.

"So wait, do you know who the Gym Leader was from the beginning?!" Ash exclaimed both surprised and angry at me, much to my sweat-dropping.

"Y-yeah, sorry, I kinda forgot..." I said rubbing the side of my head but then made a serious expression. "Anyway, the Gym Leader is name Norman, and he specializes in Normal Type Pokemon, it didn't show any picture on who he looks like, but I hear some rumors that he moved with his family from the Johto Region with his family about several years ago." I explained, much to Max's disappointment.

"Alright...you got me. I'm not the Gym Leader." Max said letting out a sigh.

"Wow, you know a lot about the Gym Leader, don't you Jake?" Ash asked, surprised by my knowledge of him.

"Oh, like I told you, if I ever become the best Photojournalist, I need to know many places, landmarks, and celebrities, and the Gym Leaders are one of things you must remember Ash." I said smiling towards him.

Mawile just shook her head at me and shrugged. "Wile Mawile..." 

"Hi, Max. What's going on here?" A familiar voice called out. We turn around to see May, looking through the window.

"May?" I asked in surprise, wondering what's she doing here?

"Oh, hi there, sis." Max called out, much to me and Ash's shock.

"Your sister?!" Ash and I gasped in unison. Suddenly, two more people showed up with May.

"Well now, what do we have here?" The man chuckled.

"Why hello there!" The woman giggled. Ash and I grew bewildered as what was happening here but we greeted him back.

"Um..Hi, I'm Ash."

"Pika.."

"And I'm Jake, and this is Mawile."

"Mawile..."

"Wait a minute, who are you guys?" Ash asked.

Max started laughing nervously as the three came into the gym, gesturing us at the one corner at the Gym. "Ash, Jake, I'd like you to two to meet my mother and my father." May explained introducing her parents to her.

"Please to meet you, boys. I'm Norman." The man known as Normal introduce himself with a smile.

"And I'm Caroline." May's mother, Caroline introduced herself.

"And this is my little brother, Max." May said introducing her brother next.

"Oh, we know who he is, we just met a little while ago." I said smiling towards May and Max, but Ash grew angry upon seeing him.

"Yeah, we met before and you're not the gym leader, aren't you?" Ash muttered angrily.

"Well of course. You see, my dad here is the real Gym Leader of this Gym." Max explained, trying not to show off his temper.

"That's right!" Norman agreed.

"And I guess that the Petalburg Gym is where you come from, right May?" I asked. May started to laugh nervously because I found her out.

"Why, uh...Yes!" May answered, laughing nervously.

"We all appreciate you two for taking May back to our home!" Caroline thanked us.

"Oh sure...but I really didn't do much of anything at all." Ash said grinning at her.

"Yeah, me neither." I added with a smile.

Max then pointed at both me and Ash and said. "Mom, Dad! This is the guy who lost the Silver Conference at the second round and this kid is the son of the famous Photojournalist, Sheila Momota!" 

"I already told you...It's the championship tournament!" Ash snapped, gritting his teeth.

"And his name is Alf!" Max said guessing his name wrong but I know he just likes messing around with him.

"I told you, my name is Ash!" Ash added with a growl.

"Ash, Alf. Whatever." Max replied, turning his head away.

"Oh, so you're Sheila's mom, huh Jake?" Norman asked me.

"That's right, she allowed me to become a Pokemon Trainer and since, I wanted to become the best Photojournalist just like her." I replied with a smile.

"I see, following your mother's dream, I'm impress." Norman said smiling back at me.

"Oh by the way, dear. What happened to your bike?" Caroling asked May.

"Uh...well you see, Mom...." May started to explained what happened to her bike, after meeting me, Mawile, Ash, Pikachu, and Team Rocket. That was the time when her bike was destroyed.

"Sorry, May." Ash apologized. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. 

"Yeah, but don't worry, I promise I'll buy you a new bike." I said feeling bad for her.

"That's not a big deal! Bikes are replaceable!" Norman chuckled. 

"And walking is a better way for your health, too!" Caroline agreed.

Norman then turned to his daughter and asked her "So, what kind of Pokemon did you end up getting from Prof. Birch, May?" 

"Oh yeah! Show us, May!" Max pleaded.

"Uh...you'll see! Torchic, come on out!" May called, summoning her partner, which caused Max to be distraught.

"What?! Why would you pick that?! If it were me, I'd definitely picked Treecko!" Max complained, which caused Torchic to be angry for that insult as he began to peck Max all over him.

"Torchic, stop right now!" May scolded. Ash and Pikachu grinned at the sight of Max being pecked at.

"Well I think Torchic is a fine Pokemon to pick out from, May." Norman complimented. 

"And May, it's cute as a button!" Caroline added.

"Y-yeah!" May agreed rubbing her head in embarrassment before she turned to me with a smile. "Oh Jake, didn't you have a Mudkip from Prof. Birch?" 

"Oh that's right, I forgot, Mudkip, come on out!" I said as I released Mudkip out of his Pokeball.

"Mud Mudkip?" Mudkip looked around, confused on where he's at now, and when Max noticed Mudkip, he grew excited.

"Oh, cool! You got a Mudkip!" Max said getting excited.

"Thanks, Prof. Birch gave it to me as a present and since Mudkip seems to like me a lot, he thought I should have it." I explained.

"Well that's great, so much better than Torchic, I suppose." Max said which caused him to get Peck again by Torchic.

Before anyone else could react, Caroline giggles as she turned to me and Ash. "Ash, Jake. Why don't you two join us for lunch? You must be starved." She suggested. Well now that you mention it, I am getting hungry.

"Thanks! We sure are!" Ash said putting his arm around me, much to my surprise.

"Oh...thank you Ms. Caroline." I said smiling towards her.

"Oh please, call me Caroline." Caroline said giggling. Huh, you know, I guess I could stay for a bite and take some pictures later.

[ _**Later** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2nGCmpzV39E&index=7&list=PL60oJedIqQptRbUx1h6PqxyXGEVvQtv1T)

The six of us were all having lunch together as we talked over about our journey. 

"May tells us that you've been travelling for a long time, Ash." Caroline said recalling what May told them. Ash smiled happily as he took a bite of his finger sandwich.

"Oh yeah! I've been traveling into lots of places!" Ash explained. 

"That's so cool! I'd love to go to different places, too!" Max exclaimed, and I feel like he's jealous at him. 

"And, were you traveling alone?" I asked.

"Actually Jake, I've been travelling with the best of my friends! Including my sister, Kaede! She's kind of...the best sister I ever had.." Ash explained, he must be lucky to have his sister travel with him through his journey, I wish Rantaro could travel with me now. "And of course, Pikachu!" Ash added.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

"I only wish I could travel around the world with a bunch of my good buddies... That would be great!" Max admitted, moaning with jealousy. 

"Dad, Ash would like to have a Gym battle with you!" May said reminding us why we were here in the first place.

"Yeah! Of course, I hope that's okay..." Ash agreed. Norman smiled with a nod.

"Of course, Ash! How many badges do you have?" Norman asked.

"Oh, this will be my first one!" Ash answered.

"I see, so then you're starting out." Norman pointed out.

"Right! So, what are the Petalburg Gym rules?" Ash asked.

"It's a three on three elimination battle!" Max answered. Ash frowned at that and turned to Norman.

"Excuse me...but is that really true?" Ash asked, hoping that it wasn't true.

"Yes, apparently." Norman answered feeling sorry for Ash.

"Argh...But, I don't have any other Pokemon with me other than Pikachu...." Ash groaned. 

"What? You only got one little Pokemon? No wonder you lost in the Silver Conference of the second round!" Max laughed as Ash glared at him once again.

"Stop! It was the championship!" Ash yelled. Hold on, he doesn't have any other Pokemon besides Pikachu? That's strange.

"But wait a minute, you must many other Pokemon since you competed in the Silver Conference, right? Can't you call Prof. Oak to send you more Pokemon?" I suggested.

Ash let out a sigh and explained. "I do...but, I decided to leave them all back in Pallet Town." 

"Really? Why?" I asked.

"You see, I really wanted to start off right from the beginning, and use those only Pokemon here, that I captured in the Hoenn Region." Ash explained rubbing Pikachu's head.

"Hm! Admirable plan, young man!" Norman complimented. 

"Yeah Ash, it would be nice to take photos of your other Pokemon." I said as I began to snap a picture of him and Pikachu.

"Hey wait, Jake, are you interested in a Gym Battle instead?" Norman asked me, much to my surprise. Didn't I already have this conversation with Ash already?

"Well no, I want to be a Photojournalist." I replied. 

"Okay, but maybe you should at least give a try, it might be fun." Norman suggested. Hmm,  well since Ash can't battle due to him not having any Pokemon, I guess why not.

"Okay sure, why not." I said shrugging.

"Yeah! Now that's the spirit, Jake!" Ash exclaimed patting my head.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Wile Mawile!" Mawile cheered happily. Oh well, let's see where this Gym Battle will lead.

* * *

_**Who's That Pokemon?** _

_**I'm a a small, chick Pokémon with stubby, downy, yellow wings. Its body is covered with orange feathers. There is an orange and yellow crest on its head that resembles a flame. Its two thin legs and short beak of are a light brownish yellow, and the feet have three toes in front and one in the back.** _

* * *

After lunch, we all went to the battle room, where Norman stood on his side of the gym and I stood on the other side of the battlefield with Ash, Pikachu, Caroline, May, Max, and Caroline watching.

"So Jake! Are you ready for your first Gym battle?" Norman asked me.

"Sure, whenever you're ready Mr. Norman." I said as I took a quick pic of him, and that ones a keeper.

"Well I was born ready, Vigoroth go!" Norman threw his first Pokeball, releasing a white angry ape-like Pokemon on the battlefield.

"A Vigoroth?!" Ash asked in shock. I took our my Pokedex and scanned it.

" _Vigoroth, The Wild Monkey Pokemon. It can’t keep still because its blood boils with energy. It runs through the fields and mountains all day to calm itself. If it doesn’t, it can’t sleep at night."_

Okay, this might be a challenge, but I heard that its a Normal Type, so maybe I could use Mawile to help out.

"Alright Mawile, let's go!" I said as Mawile walked over to the battlefield.

"Good luck Jake!" Ash shouted out to me. 

"Come on Dad, you can beat him!" Max cheered for his dad, well it was kinda obvious since he admires his dad as a Gym Leader, I suppose.

"Alright, let the battle...begin!" Norman announced.

[ **_Battle Gym Leader! - (Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0QKzlIgcIz8)

"Mawile use Ancient Power!" I called out my first attack. Mawile leapt into the air, shooting many rocks towards Vigoroth.

"Dodge it, Vigoroth!" Norman shouted. Vigoroth rapidly evaded the Ancient Power, much to everyone's surprise.

"That's fast!" I heard Ash exclaimed.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Mawile use Iron Head!" Mawile charged towards Vigoroth and proceed to knock him over, but Vigoroth countered it.

"Vigoroth, dodge and use Slash!" Vigoroth instantly and used Slash, causing a direct hit on her, causing her to fall back on the ground.

"Mawile!" I shouted in shock. Mawile got back up slowly and glared at Vigoroth.

"Now Vigoroth, use Facade!" Vigoroth began to grew angry and charge towards Mawile.

"Mawile, use Attract!" Mawile blinked for a while before releasing a love shape aura around Vigoroth and once it made contact with him, Vigoroth began to feel like he's in love.

"Ah, Vigoroth!" Norman shouted in surprise.

"Now Mawile, use Bite!" Mawile leap towards Vigoroth and bite his face with the giant crocodile teeth-like hair that's behind her. "Now throw him away and use Ancient Power!" Mawile nodded and threw him in the air, and levivate some rocks on the ground and threw them at Vigoroth, creating a small explosion.

Once the smoke cleared off, it showed Vigoroth was out like a light. 

"No, Vigoroth!" Norman gasped.

"No way!" May and Max cried out together, seeing that their father's first Pokemon lost the battle.

Norman returned Vigoroth back to its Pokeball with a smile. "Thanks for your help, Vigoroth. Most appreciated." Norman thanked his Pokemon as he glanced towards me.

"I'm impressed, Jake. Despite of you being a rookie trainer, you really put me in a surprise by defeating at least one of my Pokemon." Norman complimented me.

"Oh...thank you Mr. Norman." I said happily. Norman smiled back at me but before anyone could say anything, the Gym walls explode. We all looked in surprise as dust flew everywhere, blinding us.

"What the?!" I exclaimed.

"UGH...what was that?" I overheard May asked. Just then, a familiar trio enter the gym and started laughing at us.

"Prepare for trouble, from the hole in the wall!"

"Make it double, you're in for a brawl!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reaches to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket makes a dash speed towards the light!"

"Surrender to these great effects or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

Me, Ash, and May glared at the evil trio. God, not these guys again, don't they somewhere else to be besides messing with a bunch of trainers?

"Ah! Team Rocket?!" May snapped angrily.

"Oh, how sweet! It's nice to meet with your friends! Thank you so much for being with my May!" Caroline thanked, much to May's annoyance. 

"No, mother! Those are the bad guys!" May snapped.

Jessie laughed at that with the family stuff. "That's okay, we're not your run of the mill criminals!" Jessie laughed. 

"We do bad things with passion and style!" James added with a smirk.

"We'll rob you, but we'll do it with a smile!" Meowth sneered. At those words, Max wasn't impressed. "You don't look so stylish..." Max grumbled as both Jessie and James took out their Pokéballs.

"We're here for your Pokémon! Go, Arbok!" Jessie called, summoning her Arbok. 

"Go, Weezing! Use Smokescreen!" James called, summoning his Poison Type.

Weezing appeared as it blew out poisonous smoke, blinding all of us in the Gym! "Hold your breath, everyone!" Norman coughed as he covered his mouth. We all did as I started to hear Max arguing with his sister.

"Come on May, do something! Call out your Torchic!" Max snapped.

"Oh, okay...Torchic, let's go!" May called as she summoned her Torchic. "Um...now what do I do?" May asked, much to Max's annoyance, well she is a beginner, after all.

"Now, it would be a good time to call out an attack!"

"Okay! Just don't rush me...Now, attacks.." Suddenly, we heard another explosion and fighting going on, okay, what's happening?

"I got this! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" I heard Pikachu use Thunderbolt and Max screaming, I'm guessing Max got shocked by Pikachu, literally.

"Oh no, Max! Are you okay?!" I heard Ash asked.

"Pikachu?!" Pikachu asked in worried as well.

"Well, it's one thing to learn more about Pikachu's Thunderbolt than on TV, but to feel it whole on flesh! Well, gotta say it's impressive." Max groaned in pain, well that's gonna leave a mark.

Suddenly, the smoke started to clear off as I saw Norman and Caroline are okay, Ash, Pikachu, and Mawile looking down at the paralyzed Max, and May acting weird all of a sudden, but Team Rocket was gone.

"Huh? Hey, Team Rocket is gone!" I pointed out. We all looked around but both Pikachu and Mawile were still here. "Well at least Mawile is okay." I said aloud.

"Yeah...and Pikachu is still here..." Ash added, seeing his partner unharmed. I then noticed May, who started to panic.

"Hey, May! What's wrong?" I asked. 

"It's my Torchic! It's gone!" May exclaimed, much to our shock.

"WHAT?!" We all exclaimed in shock. We ran out of the hole, where we saw Team Rocket flying away in a...giant Meowth balloon? Weird way to run off the scene but I'll take it.

I then noticed Jessir holding a small bag, kicking around, oh no, it's probably May's Torchic.

"Just like we said! Serve it with a smile!" Jessie cackled out loud as James and Meowth made taunting faces at us.

"Have a nice day!" Team Rocket said as they laughed when they were gone. May slumped down, feeling upset and sat about her Torchic being kidnapped.

"Now, what do I do? I just got that Torchic..." May moaned in sadness. I made a serious expression as I grab her shoulder, much to her surprise.

"Don't worry May, we'll find your Torchic, you just gotta stay positive!" I said enthusiastically as I began to follow that balloon.

"Hey, Jake wait!" Ash called out as he and the others started to follow me as we pursued the balloon.

[ _**Investigation Begins - (Miles Edgeworth Ace Attorney Investigations)** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TTssZ2IMwqo&t=261s&index=22&list=PL6akIKaXBeU0fLNxW2cIlNNNuPpecwpQ1)

We arrived to a nearby forest, where we last saw Team Rocket go nearby.

"I doubt that they got too fat this time." Ash stated. 

"Let's split up and look around. Caroline, you and I will look this way!" Norman suggested.

"You got it!" Caroline giggled as the two ran to a path to find Team Rocket.

"Knowing my mom and dad...I bet they'll find those troublemakers!" Max replied with determination. I couldn't help but smile at his determined expression.

"Your mom and dad are great, are they?" I asked.

"Yeah.." May agreed. You know, thinking about them, reminds me of my mom and dad. I always wondered whatever happen to dad, I really wanted to know what was he like but whenever I tried to ask Mom that, she always act so nervous like she doesn't want me to know something about him.

"Hey Jake, you okay?" My thoughts were cut off as I turned to Ash, May, and Max, who were concern of my sadden expression.

"Oh...it's nothing guys." I lied but I knew Mawile must've felt my sadness and probably knew why.

"I know how you feel but I know we'll find Team Rocket, if only I had my Noctowl, then this search would be much easier." Ash said feeling upset.

"Yeah, maybe I should caught a flying type right before we came to Petalburg City." I said looking around the forest. Suddenly, Max took out a magnifying glass as he looked at the ground closely. 

"Hmm...they sure didn't leave any tracks behind.." Max said inspecting the ground carefully.

"Yeah...you think they drop something from their hot air balloon to make this more easier." I thought aloud.

"Or perhaps they didn't and because they flew off in a balloon." May snapped at both me and Max.

"Oh...right." Max said sweat-dropping.

"Yeah, sorry, I forgot." I said sweat-dropping too, well that was embarrassing.

"Anyway, it's time to get the old knocking out of neutral, and come up with a theory!" Max said as he pointed both me and Ash as he exclaimed "And with both Ash and Jake on my right hand scene, we'll solve this mystery in no time!"

"Yeah, you're right Max, if only I took a quick pic of Team Rocket's balloon, then I would most send it to Officer Jenny and she'll help us find them quicker." I said agreeing with his idea, but unfortunately, May didn't like it.

"Oh, please!" May snapped as she bonked Max on the head, causing him to tear up a little. Immediately, the little boy flailed on the ground, whining about his sister hitting him.

"MAY HIT ME! I'M TELLING!" Max whined as he flailed around.

"Um...May, I don't think that was very nice." I said feeling bad for him.

"Oh don't fall for that Jake, Max is just pretending." May said crossing her arms in a huff. Max stopped whining and got back up, adjusting his glasses.

"Okay, well that little act may have been getting old anyway." Max said, which caused me to sweat-drop, did I seriously fell for that?

"Kids!" We turned around to see Norman and Caroline calling for us. "We've located their hot air balloon!" Norman explained.

"We'll get Torchic back!" Caroline assured, well I sure hope so. They led us to where they last saw Team Rocket, and they did as we saw their balloon on the ground.

"There!" Norman pointed out. 

"Yep, that's the one alright, I recognize that Meowth shaped head anywhere." I said remembering its desgin.

"Yeah, but where's Torchic?" Ash asked looking around, but then we noticed Torchic inside a cage that's in front of the balloon.

"My poor little Torchic..." May muttered sadly. I took out my camera and use its quality to see anything suspicious, but then I noticed the ground started to look funny, wait a minute.

"Um...guys-"

"Torchic, I'm coming!" I was cut off as we saw May and Max running towards the cage.

"Wait! Be careful!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's right, it could be-" But I was too late to finish my sentence as May and Max fell into a pit hole trap. "A trap." I said finishing my sentence.

"I'm coming!"

"Me too!" Norman and Caroline called out as they ran towards the hole to help out May and Max.

"Hey wait a minute, don't you think that-" Unfortunately, they too fell into another pit fall trap. "Another trap.." I muttered, okay, how dense are they? Both Pikachu and Mawile laughed nervously at their clumsiness as Team Rocket came out of their hiding spots, revealing themselves.

"Looks like you fell for it!" Jessie laughed. 

"Thanks for dropping in!" James taunted as the evil trio laughed together in triumph. Me and Ash got out of the bushes as we glared at them, ready for battle.

"You guys are through! Go, Bayleef, use... Huh?" Ash asked as he tried to reach for a Pokéball, but realized he didn't have one.

"Did you forget that you left all your Pokemon back at home?" I asked raising a brow.

"Oh right, sorry, force of habit." Ash said giving an apologetic expression.

"It's okay, go help May, Max, and their parents, I'll take care of these clowns." I said smirking at Team Rocket. Ash nodded in agreement as he rushed over to help the others. "Alright, let's do this, Go Mudkip!" I send out Mudkip as he stood next to Mawile as they were ready to battle Team Rocket.

[ **_Battle Trainer! - (Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uX6zM0bLvmc)

"Oh no you don't! Go Arbok!" Jessie said as she summoned Arbok to battle as it lunged towards Ash and Pikachu.

"Quick Mudkip, use Water Gun on Arbok!" I shouted as Mudkip fired its Water Gun at Arbok, pushing it back towards Team Rocket.

"Hey, thanks Jake!" Ash thanked me, which I replied by giving him a thumbs up.

"Hey, stay out of our way twerp!" Meowth exclaimed angrily.

"Sorry, but I won't allow you guys get away with this!" I shouted angrily at them. Just then, I saw Ash getting May, Max, Norman, and Caroline out of the hole as they glare at the evil trio.

"How dare you steal someone's else Pokemon, much less to stealing my little girl's Pokemon?!" Norman said angrily, but Team Rocket just smirked at him.

"Looks like a big, bad, mad Dad!" Jessie taunted.

"I ain't scared!" Meowth said.

"Oh yeah?!" Norman said as he threw out a Pokeball. "Go Vigoroth!" Norman shouted as he summoned his revived Pokemon, actually, I thought I defeated it earlier ago, I guess it heal back fast.

"So, you want to play rough eh? Now, Weezing go!" James called as he summon his Weezing. "Weezing, tackle go!" Weezing charged towards Vigoroth but I countered it.

"Mawile, quick use Iron Head!" Mawile leapt into the air and knocked Weezing back with Iron Head.

"Ah! Weezing!" James gasped.

"Nice one, Jake!" Norman complimented me, which I smile and nod back to him. "Now, Vigoroth! Use Scratch Attack!" Norman commanded. Vigoroth charged, aiming to slash Weezing but Arbok stopped him by trapping Vigoroth in a Wrap Attack.

"Don't worry, I got it! Mudkip use Mud Slap!" Mudkip kicked the ground and shot mud in Arbok's eyes, now that's super effective! Arbok accidentally let Vigoroth go as it was blinded in the mud.

"Thanks again Jake." Norman thanked me, which I nodded to him, again.

"Alright now, Mawile use Ancient Power! Mudkip use Water Gun!" I commanded as Mawile and Mudkip fired their attacks at Weezing, knocking him out. 

"No, Weezing!" James gasped in shock.

"Alright Vigoroth! Let's finish this once and for all!" Norman called. Vigoroth responded by bashing Arbok and Weezing into the evil trio as Team Rocket shrieked in surprise, being knocked back into their balloon.

"Ash! Let's finish this!" I shouted, which Ash nodded in agreement.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Mawile use Ancient Power once again! And Mukip, use Water Gun too!" Pikachu, Mawile, and Mudkip fired their attacks at the balloon, creating a huge explosion, blasting Team Rocket into the air, but I could've sworn that I overheard their conversation.

"Why couldn't we have just took off with that Vigoroth instead of that tiny Torchic!?" Jessie complained as James complained as well. 

"Well, from now on, I'll be happy with whatever we get!" James shouted out.

"Well, I'd be happy if we could just get a life!" Meowth complained. 

"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared into the sky and out of sight. Those guys are so weird....

"Torchic...I'm so glad that you're fine!" May exclaimed happily, hugging Torchic for a hug.

"Oh, you guys got Torchic back?" I asked in surprise. May turned to me with a nod and said "Yep, and thanks for you and Dad defending us when we trying to get Torchic out of its cage." I nodded my head as Norman started to chuckled.

"May, your Torchic has really grown fond of you!" Norman said with a smile.

Torchic chirped happily, snuggling May. "I'm just so happy for the two of you!" Caroline added with a smile of her own.

"So, this is how a Pokemon bonds with their trainer, isn't that right, Jake and Alf?" Max asked.

"Hm-mm! You just gotta understand their feelings and they'll love their backs." I explained happily replying to his answer.

"And also, it's Ash." Ash muttered in annoyance, causing us to laugh, you know, it's kinda great hanging out and making new friends, both people and Pokemon. I should probably write my experience today on my journal.

[ _**Later...** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E3poZjV1rtk)

"Well, I guess its time for the three of you to be going! Do you have everything, May?" Caroline asked feelign worried about her daughter.

"Don't worry, Mom. I have everything!" May assured.

"Yeah, but don't worry Caroline, Norman, I promise I'll watch over her." I said with a reassuring smile.

"Oh you're so kind Jake." Caroline giggled, causing me to blush. Max then stepped up, feeling determined.

"Since you don't know anything about Pokemon, May, I should go with you all!" Max declared as we gasped in shock.

Norman nodded with a smile, agreeing to that decision. "Your brother does know a lot about Pokemon, so he might be a big help for you!" Norman chuckled.

"And, with a lot less worry for me!" Caroline added with a giggle. 

"Ash, Jake." Norman called us, gaining our attention. "Would it be a bother for the two of you if Max went along with you two and May?" Norman asked.

"That's' just fine with me! Right, Pikachu?" Ash asked his partner. 

"Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, the more the merrier, right?" I said with a smile.

"Mawile Mawile!" Mawile agreed.

"Thank you Ash, Jake." May thanked us with a smile as Max turned happy and excited.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Max declared happily. Just then, Norman handed me, Ash, and May some cases.

"And I have something for the three of you." Norman said as he handed us the cases.

"What are these?" I asked in confusion.

"A Badge case, to hold your winning Gym badges." Norman explained, much to my surprise.

"Oh, wow! Thank you, Norman!" Ash thanked as he took the Badge Case with thanks. "This is so cool...Let's go do our best, May! Jake!" Ash declared in excitement.

May became startled as she smiled nervously. "Y-yeah, great..." May agreed, but something tells me that she isn't enthusiastic as I am.

"Norman, sir.." I said gaining his attention. "I said want to be the best Photojournalist, but I'm not sure if I want to compete in the Hoenn League." I said, shocking everyone but Norman.

"I know what you said, Jake..." Norman said looking at me with a smile. "But you should at least try, besides, it might help on your journey to learn many things here in the Hoenn Region and the rest of the Pokemon World, and maybe see many kinds of people and Pokemon, don't you think that sounds fun?" Norman asked. 

I thought for a while until I let out a smile. "Okay..I guess I'll try my best." I said happily, much to Mawile's joy.

"Alright, that's great Jake, and I'll help you on our first Gym Battle!" Ash declared, which I nodded happily.

"And son? This is for you!" Norman explained as he gave the device to Max. "Really? For me... Oh, wow! Cool!" Max exclaimed. "What is it?" Ash asked, confused with the new device.

"It's a Pokémon Navigator! I've been always wanting one of these!" Max answered as he turned on the navigator. 

"Oh I heard of that." I said looking at the Pokenav. "It's a device which acts as a Town's map of the entire Hoenn Region." I explained taking a pic of the Pokenav.

"With one of those, you'll always know where you are!" Norman assured.

"Oh wow..." Both Ash and May replied, as they were amazed. "And I'm gonna take great care of it!" Max declared as he ran ahead, leaving us behind.

"And as for you three, I suggest that you all head to the nearest Gym, which is I'm sure located in Rustboro City!" Norman explained as both we agreed with a nod. Rustboro City? I wonder what kind of person the Gym Leader would be there? Well, only one way to find out!

"Okay! We will!" Me, Ash, and May said together we waved goodbye to the two parents.

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" May called, waving to her two parents. "Goodbye, kids! Take care!" "You do your best!" Caroline and Norman called out. "We will! You got it!" Ash assured.

"Hurry up, you three slowpokes!" Max complained impatiently. "We're coming!" Ash called as the two caught up with the little boy, while we walk. I took out my journal and begin to write my experience I had here in Petalburg City.

"Hey Jake, what are you doing?" May asked noticing me writing in my journal.

"Well I thought I should write what I experience in my travels, if I ever become a great Photojournalist like my mother, I have to write many things that I've learn, heard, or see in my travels." I explained, which she understood.

"Wow, that's amazing, you know, I want to say thank you again for helping me save my Torchic." May thanked me again, much to my embarrassment.

"I-It was nothing May, that's what friends do anyway." I said happily, much to her confusion.

"You...think we're friends?" May asked in surprise.

"Well of course, we were already friends once we met back in Littleroot Town." I said which made May smile softly at me.

"Yeah...I guess you're right, thank you...Jake." May said as we smiled at each other.

"May! Jake! Hurry it up!" Ash called us off a distance.

"Yeah come on!" Max called out to us as well. We both panicked as we tried to catch up to them.

"We're coming!" Me and May exclaimed in unison. As we began to catch up to them, I began to write on my journal of my experience in Petalburg City and boy, what a day. I can't wait to see what Hoenn has in store for me.

_Today, I learn that my new friend, May, is the daughter of the Petalburg City Gym Leader, Norman. Norman specializes in Normal Type Pokemon and said to have move from the Johto Region with his family several years ago, but there only just rumors, or so I heard. Anyway, I have my first Gym Battle with him but it came to a quick draw due to some...complications, but we manage to finish the problem. Anyway, I won't have to worry, we decided to have our Gym Battle next time when we become stronger and better, in the meantime, we're now heading towards Rustboro City for our first Gym Battle, but I don't whether or not if I should try to compete in a Gym Battle or not, I guess I'll decide once we get there, I hope. Also, maybe this journey could help find the person I lost a long time ago...my brother, Rantaro._

_**And so, Ash, Jake, and May are now tagged along with their new companion, Max, what other obstacles are in store for them in Hoenn? Find out next time on Pokemon The Series Ruby and Sapphire Vol 1.** _

_**To Be Continued** _

* * *

**_Anyway, that writing in the end was from Jake's journal as he'll describe his journey at the end from now on from every chapter, but if you don't seem them, it must mean I kinda forgot, anyway, I hope you all like this chapter, and until then, Bye-onara!_ **


	4. Chapter 3 - You Can Never Taillow!

**_Last time on Pokemon The Series Ruby and Sapphire, Ash, Jake, and May finally arrived to the Petalburg City Gym, where they learn that May is actually the daughter of the Petalburg City Gym Leader, Norman. They even meet Max, May’s younger brother, who seems to be very smart towards Pokemon and such. Soon after getting to know each other, Norman asks Ash that if he wishes to battle him, but Ash stated that he left his Pokemon back at Pallet Town, so Norman asks Jake, much to his bewilderment. Jake said that his dream is becoming the world’s best Pokemon Photojournalist, but takes the challenge instead. Soon after, the battle was interrupted by Team Rocket, who tries to still Pikachu and Mawile, but instead steals May’s Torchic. Soon, they went after Team Rocket to get back Torchic and were able to defeat Team Rocket and retrieve Torchic, much to May’s relief. Later, Norman cancels his battle with Jake and hands him, Ash, and May badge cases to hold up their Hoenn Region Gym Badges. Max has even decided to join in on their journey around the Hoenn Region, now our heroes are on their way towards Rustboro City for Ash and Jake’s first Hoenn Gym Battle._ **

**_[Petalburg Woods - (Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lMAxcUvTSTg) _ **

Man, it’s been a day and yet I feel like we’ve been going around in circles across Route 104. Max and I were looking around the forest in hopes of seeing some Wild Pokemon, but no luck. For some reason, there were no Pokemon in sight, which was pretty strange. Wonder what’s up? How am I gonna take some pics?

“Any luck Max?” I asked him, as Max was looking through some binoculars.

“Nope, nothing at all.” Max replied, causing me to sigh. “Sorry Jake if you can’t take any photos.”

“Nah, it’s okay.” I assured before hearing May’s stomach growl.

“Ooh, I’m so hungry.” May said, rubbing her stomach. “Any chance that we’ll be stopping for lunch soon?”

“Really? Already May?” Ash asked in surprise.

“But I haven’t seen one Pokemon yet!” Max complained.

“Yeah, Max’s right, Ash!” I said, agreeing with the young boy. “I was really hoping that maybe I could take some good pics on the wildlife here on Petalburg Woods, but there’s nothing in sight. It’s as quiet as a library.”

“Guys, did you think you could just look it up for whenever you wanted too? It doesn’t work that way, you know…” Ash reminded.

“Pika…” Pikachu agreed with him.

“Yeah, but still, I was hoping I can see them wild Pokemon.” I sighed sadly. Mawile felt bad for me as she patted me on my leg.

“I’m with Jake!” Max agreed. “I heard that Petalburg Woods was full of Wild Pokemon that you can’t miss any of them!”

“Well too bad, there’s nothing in sight!” May exclaimed before grabbing Ash’s hand. “Hey Ash, let’s eat lunch!”

“No, let’s go to a different way!” Max complained as he grabbed Ash’s other arm.

“Yeah, Max’s right!” I agreed. “I want to see them, but then again, I am getting hungry.” I admitted, blushing lightly.

“Whatever! It’s time for lunch, Ash!” May retorted.

“No! Not until we find some new Pokemon!” Max exclaimed.

“Lunch!

“Find Pokemon!”

“Lunch!”

“Find Pokemon!”

“Yes!”

“No!”

“Um…guys?” I asked nervously as I noticed the tick marks on Ash’s face.

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Ash exclaimed angrily, instantly shutting them up, even me and Mawile were startled by his outburst. Pikachu was even angry by the sibling’s annoyance. “First, we’ll go eat! Then, we’ll go find some Pokemon! Okay?!” Ash asked angrily.

“Alright!” May and Max said in unison. Well, I could see how these two have so much in common.

* * *

[ _**Pokemon Advanced Theme Song** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xyDEXXc3ryY)

_**A kid from Pallet Town**  
(Jake and Ash throw their Pokeballs into the air, Ash releasing Treecko and Jake releasing Mudkip)_

_**With a brand new world to see**  
(The two boys with their two Pokémon were ready to fight, facing Vigoroth and Pelliper)_

_**Don't know what's ahead**  
(The four Pokémon charges at each other, Treecko defeats Vigoroth, Mudkip defeats Pelliper)_  
  
 _ **But it won't get the best of me**  
(May smiles as she turns; Torchic and Beautifly runs along) _  
  
 __ **There's so much to learn**  
(Brock tastes his stew; Mudkip and Lotad splashes out of a lake)  
  
 **And battles to be won**  
(Jake appears holding his camera and standing next to Mawile and Mudkip as they gaze at the sunset together.)  
  
 **I've been advanced so far and still there's always more to come**

_(Max holds the PokéNav, as he, Ash, Jake, May, and Brock see Lilycove City in the sunset)_

_**I take a step and I'm on my way! Gonna Start all over again!** _

_(Jake, Ash, Brock, Max, and May walked around in a forest full of Pokemon, much to their amazement.)  
  
(The group rides on the raft, seeing Water Type Pokemon; They enter a dark cave together as a Duskull appears)_   
  
_**I wanna be a hero! (Hero!)** _   
  
_(Ash and Jake throw their Pokeballs to release their Pokemon)_

_(The group runs from the collapsing bridge as lava flows into the ocean)_   
  
_**Pokemon Advance** _

_(Shadows of Team Magma and Groudon appears)_

_(Shadows of Team Aqua and Kyogre appears)_

**_I'm on my way._ **

_(Team Rocket appears as Seviper bites Jessie's hair, James getting a hug from Cacnea, much to his pain. Meowth make a blank stare at this while Wobbuffet appears out of nowhere)_

_**I wanna be hero! Give me just one chance!** _

_(In a battlefield, Ash faces Jake as the two sees Latios and Latias flying above them)_

_(An Absol leaps into the air, unleashing double Razor Wind attacks)_

_**And the future will decide** _   
_(Ash, Jake, Mawile, and Pikachu smiled happily as the sun starts to rise)_

_**There's a hero very deep inside.** _

_(Ash and Jake sends Pikachu and Mawile out, facing Mightyena and Houndoom)_

_(Pikachu and Mawile were bashed away by the two, before they used Thunderbolt and Ancient Power to defeat them)_

_(An explosion occurs as both Mightyena and Houndoom were defeated)_

__**I wanna be a hero**  
(Ash, Jake, May, Brock, and Max stand together with Ash's Pikachu and Treecko, Jake's Mawile, May's Torchic, and Brock's Mudkip)  
  
 **Pokemon!**  
(The Opening Title appears on the screen!) 

* * *

 ** _[Piccolo Resto - (Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories)](http://enter%20urlhttps//www.youtube.com/watch?v=q02RUvi1Z4Q&t=39s)_**  
  
Soon after that argument, we finally found a spot around the Petalburg Forest to go eat our lunch. I put my camera down back inside my bag as we sat down, getting ready to have our lunch.

“Lunchtime! Besides, we needed a break anyway.” Ash assured. “We’ll have better luck hunting Pokemon on full stomach!”

“Well…I guess I was getting a little kind of hungry.” Max admitted, rubbing his stomach.

“Well…I’m so hungry that I could eat a Tauros!” May joked, causing me and Mawile to chuckle at that joke.

“Alright, who’s got lunch with them?” I asked with a smile. I then noticed the confusion coming from Ash, May, and Max as they just looked at each other. Mawile let out a sigh while Pikachu cocked his head in confusion. “Well, didn’t any of brought lunch with you? Ash?”

“I thought Max were carrying it!” Ash replied.

“Huh? I thought that you were gonna grab it, May!” Max added.

“But I thought Jake was carrying it!” May exclaimed, causing me to face-palmed.

“Well I’m sorry, I don’t have any lunch for us, but all I have are Pokemon food for the Pokemon.” I shrugged sheepishly. Ash, Max, and May let out a sigh, disappointed from having no food. As soon as Mawile and Pikachu heard that I had food in my backpack, they instantly headed over to my bag, and took out a can.

But as soon as they opened the can, it was completely empty. Mawile became surprised to see no food while Pikachu yelled in agony and tried shaking and turning the can over to see if there was any crumb left, but none was there. Pikachu groaned and fainted on the ground, holding the can to his chest. Mawile walked over and patted Pikachu on the back to cheer him up.

“And I thought you said you had some Pokemon food for the Pokemon.” Max sighed, giving me a glare. I sweat-dropped and noticed Ash and May giving me a glare as well. I raised my hands in surrender.

“Hey, don’t blame me! I could’ve sworn I had some there! Honest!” I exclaimed, which made the three sighed. My stomach started to growl as I rubbed it. “But then again, I guess I deserve this….”

“I guess…” Ash muttered as he lay down and looked at the bright blue sky. “Ugh…It’s too bad that Brock didn’t come with us…” Ash sighed.

Me, May, and Max blinked in confusion upon hearing what Ash said.

“Brock?”

“Brock who?”

“Yeah, is he a friend of yours?” May, Max, and I asked.

“Yeah, he was a good friend of mine that I was travelling around with in both Kanto and Johto. He really knows a lot about Pokemon…” Ash explained. “And he knows to cook, too…” He can cook too? Oh my, I wonder what’s his food taste like? I started to drool just thinking about it, which Mawile noticed and chuckled at me.

“Hmph! Sorry that I’m so useless compared to him!” May exclaimed as she pulled Ash’s cap down. I sweat-dropped at her saying that but then noticed Max going over his backpack.

“I need food…so…” Poor Max, it’s awful to see a kid like him to be starved to death. As Max dug into his backpack, he immediately found something and pulled out chocolate cookies. Wait, chocolate chip cookies?! Yes!

“Hey! What have you got there, Max?” I asked, drooling at those chocolate cookies. May and Ash got the same idea as they got close to him with hopeful looks.

“Oh! Chocolate cookies?!” Ash exclaimed with a bright smile on his face.

“You are going to share it with your sister, right?” May asked hopefully. Max went into the box to take out some cookies for us, but only pulled out one.

He gave out a deep sigh and said “Only one.” We all fall over in disbelief to hear that he only had one cookie. Seriously?!

“Only one?!” Me, Ash, and May exclaimed in unison. Mawile face-palmed while Pikachu let out a sigh.

“Sorry! It’s my emergency stash!” Max explained.

“Well okay, but we could split the chocolate into fourths, right?” Ash suggested.

“Yeah, that seems like a good idea, Ash.” I nodded as we were going to do that. Suddenly, a small blur came out of nowhere and stole the last chocolate chip cookie, right out of Max’s hand!

**_[Funny Goings-on - (Mario and Luigi Paper Jam)](http://enter%20urlhttps//www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrgrxmE4Kl8) _ **

“What the?!” We all exclaimed in shock. We turned around to see who stole it. Apparently, it was a a small bird Pokemon with dark blue feathers. A red marking with pointed tips stretches from its chest to its forehead, and it has a white underside. It has narrow brown eyes and a short yellow beak. It has elongated wingtips and black feet with yellow talons.

“Yeah! I finally found a Pokemon!” Max cried out in joy. I smiled happily as I went into my bag and took out my camera.

“You can say that again Max! I can’t wait to snap a pic of it!” I exclaimed as I pointed my camera towards that blue bird-like Pokemon, but I slapped behind in the back of the head by May, who glared at me angrily.

“This is no time to take photos Jake!” May exclaimed. “That Pokemon stole our chocolate!”

“Right…sorry…” I said, getting dizzy from that hit she gave to me. Suddenly, the blue bird Pokemon started to fly away, causing us to chase after it.

“What is that Pokemon?!” Ash asked while we chased after it.

“It’s a Taillow, Ash! One of the bird Pokemon you can catch here in the Hoenn Region!” I replied as Ash took out his Pokedex and scanned it.

_Taillow, the Tiny Swallow Pokemon. Taillow courageously stands its ground against foes, however strong they may be. This gutsy Pokémon will remain defiant even after a loss. On the other hand, it cries loudly if it becomes hungry._

“Whoa…” Ash said, amazed by the Taillow. I want to take a picture of it, but I think it’s not the best time to do that.

“Give back that chocolate!” May exclaimed angrily.

“Ah! Careful guys! When there’s one Taillow, there’s always a flock of them!” Max reminded. Really? Huh, that’s strange. Then why are we seeing one instead of an entire flock? We kept chasing after the Taillow as it was beginning to eat our chocolate chip cookie, much to our shock!

“Give us back that chocolate, you robber!” May snapped angrily. I sweat-dropped instantly from how angry she was. Remind me to never upset for something like this when she’s hungry. Taillow, however, didn’t listen to May as it was about to eat the last one.

“I WANT IT BACK THIS INSTANT!” May shrieked. “GIVE IT BACK!” It was too late as Taillow swallowed the last piece of the chocolate chip cookie, while leaving chocolate stains on its beak. After the chocolate was gone, May slumped down in depression.

“AHHH! It ate the whole thing…” May sobbed.

“It’s okay May, I promise that I’ll buy you some chocolate chip cookies when we go to a store in the city.” I said, patting her on the back, cheering her up a little.

“I guess that Taillow must’ve been really hungry…” Ash guessed, seeing Taillow sighing happily.

“Yeah, I guess it must’ve smelled that cookie and took it away from us…” I added, before my stomach started growling impatiently again. “But I’m so hungry…” I muttered sadly.

“Hey Taillow!” Max shouted. “How did you like my chocolate?”

“Taillow Tail!” Taillow chirped at us.

“Glad you enjoy it…” May scoffed.

“Don’t worry May, like Jake said…I’m sure we can get food at the next town.” Ash assured.

“Pika Pika!”

“Mawile wile!” I looked down to see Mawile pulling on my jeans.

“Hmm? What is it, Mawile?” I asked.

“Wile Wile!” Mawile pointed upwards as I looked at up and saw a bunch of fruits up on a tree.

“We’ve been saved!”

“Watch out, tummy! Here it comes!” Max and May cheered.

“Okay! Mawile, use Iron Head to knock down that tree!” I commanded, which Mawile agreed as she charged towards the tree and hit it hard with her Iron Head attack, causing many apples to fall down.

“Good thinking Jake!” Ash said, smiling happily at me. I blushed happily and rubbed my head bashfully. As we were about to go and collect the apples, something emerged from the trees and instantly swiped the apples away from us.

“What the heck?!” I exclaimed in shock.

“OH NO! AGAIN?!” May exclaimed. We all looked and became shocked to see who it was.

“Taillow!” Me, Ash, May, and Max exclaimed as we saw a whole flock of Taillow right in front of us, and something tells me that they aren’t happy to see us.

“This is bad…the’re angry!” Ash stated.

“Almost looking like they’re about to attack!” Max added.

“They got their fruit back, so what’s the problem?” May asked, feeling annoyed at them instead of being afraid of them.

“I…think we might’ve entered their territory…” I said, realizing why they’re angry. Ash and the others looked at me in confusion and shock. “Well, I heard that Taillows live somewhere deep in the Petalburg Woods, and they’ll attack any outsider of their flock without mercy.”

“And you could’ve told us this sooner?!” May asked angrily. I rubbed my head bashfully at her. So sue me if I forgot, I’m sorry okay.

“I think Jake is right.” Max agreed. “Since this is their territory, I think they’re mad because we were gonna eat some of their fruit!” We went paled as we slowly turned to the flock of angry Taillows.

“What…should we do?” May asked, backing away from them a little.

“I guess…we could try apologizing?” Ash suggested.

“I guess but…I don’t think that’s gonna work.” I said, shaking in fear. Suddenly, the leader of the Taillow flock let out a cry, getting the flock to come and attack us.

**_[Battle Wild Pokemon! - (Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire)](http://enter%20urlhttps//www.youtube.com/watch?v=9pYO0aHmez4) _ **

“Ash! Jake! Can’t you two do something?!” May shrieked.

“Don’t worry May, we got this!” I said before turning back to the flock. “Mawile, use Ancient Power!”

“Pikachu use Thunderbolt!” Ash commanded. Both Pikachu and Mawile fired their electric and rock type attacks at the Taillow, causing to be either badly hurt by the rocks or shocked by the electric attack. All of them fell down on the ground, looking like they were unconscious from the two attacks.

“Whoa…That was too close…” May sighed.

“Yeah. but it looks like everything went okay.” I said, wiping a sweat off my forehead. I would take a photo of them, but like May said, now’s not the perfect time.

“Lucky for us that Electric and Rock Type attacks are so effective against Flying Type Pokemon!” Max reminded us.

“Yeah, that should keep them down a minute…” Ash sighed. I nodded in agreement until I noticed some of the Taillow moving.

“Um…Guys, I don’t think that they’re done yet.” I muttered with widened eyes. Ash, May, and Max looked at me in confusion.

“What are you…Huh?!” Ash gasped in shock upon seeing the Taillow flock getting back up, gritting their teeth in anger at us.

“I-I don’t get it!” Max exclaimed in shock. “How could they recovered so quickly?!” As soon as he asked that, the Taillow Flock came charging in for their attack once again.

“Quick Mawile, use Ancient Power again!” I commanded as Mawile fired her Ancient Power.

“Pikachu, Thunderbolt them!” Ash shouted. Pikachu fired another electric attack at the Taillow flock. When both of our attacks made direct contact on them, they either dodged or withstand the attacks.

“T-They withstand it!? But how in the absolute heck?!” I exclaimed in shock before calling out another attack. “Mawile, try Attract!”

Mawile nodded as she smirked and wink at the Taillow flock, before making multiple Attract at them. Once they were made full contact, many of the Taillows were making lovey-dovey at Mawile, while some were still attacking, since they’re females.

“Pikachu, now use Thunderbolt!” Pikachu nodded and fired its Thunderbolt attack at them, causing them be shocked.

“Yes!” I shouted out, but the female Taillows, and the male Taillows that were affected by Attract, withstood it, and the Attract’s effect was gone. “Dang it!”

“But how could that be?!” Max exclaimed. “Both Pikachu and Mawile scored a direct hit! That should’ve done a lot of damage!” He’s right, so how….

Oh, you have got to be frigging kidding me right now.

“I think I know why.” I said, surprising my friends.“ Remember what the Pokedex said? Taillow are courageous, not backing down, even when they lose a battle.” I reminded them as soon as the Taillow flock came charging in. Mawile and Pikachu shot their attacks once against, only for one of the Taillow to withstand those attacks.

“Dang it!” I exclaimed. Soon, the same Taillow that ate our chocolate chip cookie flew in front of the flock. Hey wait a minute…“Guys, I think that Taillow that ate our cookie is the leader of that flock.”

“Well, with the chocolate mustache on its beak means that its also the one who started this!” Max snapped, glaring at the Taillow.

The leader came charging in with a Quick Attack, as it was heading straight for Mawile! “Mawile, watch out!” I exclaimed as Mawile looked to see the incoming Taillow. Mawile came charging in with Iron Head, and the two clashed at each other, causing them both to skid back. However, Taillow wasn’t done yet it flew towards Pikachu now!

Taillow slammed Pikachu with its Quick Attack, causing Pikachu to skid on the ground. “Pikachu?!” Ash gasped in shock. Soon, Taillow came charging toward our Pokemon again. Alright, that’s it! I had enough of this!

“Mawile, use Ancient Power!”

“Pikachu use Thunderbolt!” The two Pokemon fired their attacks once again, which knocked out the leader, but once again, it was able to withstand the two attacks.

“Wile?!”

“Pika?! Pikachu and Mawile gasped in shock.

“No way!” Ash exclaimed in shock.

“This can’t be happening!” I exclaimed. I understand that it can withstand attacks and will never back down from a challenge, but this is getting tiresome.

“That’s unbelievable!” Max widened his eyes.

“They’re closing in on us, Max!” May added as she held her little brother close to her.

“Oh, if only a miracle good happen right now…” I prayed, but I knew it was never going to happen. As soon as the flock came charging in at us with a second attack, Pikachu and Mawile both braced themselves for the incoming attack. Me and Ash can only glared angrily at the flock while May and Max both closed their eyes tight in fear.

**_[A Journey Full of Laughs - (Mario and Luigi Superstar Saga and Bowser’s Minions)](http://enter%20urlhttps//www.youtube.com/watch?v=5U9ttoBJ6Xo&list=PL6akIKaXBeU0OOHnMXS17Hnv_d4GVot-k&index=3) _ **

“Forretress! Explosion!” Huh? We then saw a Pokeball, no wait, that’s a Fast Ball! Then, a a large, spherical Pokémon with no visible limbs. The upper and lower halves of its body are capped by bumpy steel plates. The outer plates have zigzagging ridges that open along its back and front, revealing its smooth, red inner shell. The inner shell is punctuated by four cylindrical spikes appeared before us.

It then used Explosion, clearing all the flocks away, much to our shock. I took out my Pokedex and read this new Pokemon’s info.

_Forretress, the Bagworm Pokemon. Forretress conceals itself inside its hardened steel shell. The shell is opened when the Pokémon is catching prey, but it does so at such a quick pace that the shell's inside cannot be seen._

“Okay, but who’s Forretress is this?” I asked curiously.

“Mawile…” Mawile shrugged. As soon as the dust cleared, we saw the person who saved us.

“Who…is that?” I asked in surprise.

“Hey…It’s Brock!” Ash pointed out.

“This is Brock?” Me, May, and Max asked in shock. Pikachu became happy to see him again while Mawile blinked in surprise before smiling herself. So this is Brock, gotta say, he looks like a nice guy.  
 

* * *

**_Who’s That Pokemon? I’m a blue bird Pokemon who never turns back from a challenge even when I lose the battle. I have a red marking with pointed tips stretches from my chest to my forehead, and a white underside. I even have a small yellow beak._ **

* * *

**_Later_ **

After dealing with the Taillow flock, Brock led us to a rocky clearing where a stream was nearby. “We should be safe outside the forest.” Brock assured as he turned to us.

“Oh thank you so much.” I smiled towards him. Huh, maybe I should keep praying for miracles whenever we get into trouble like that next time.

“Thanks Brock! We were lucky to have you coming by!” Ash thanked him. “Well, you should be thanking Forretress, to be exact.” Brock reminded them as he let out a chuckle. He then knelt down to Pikachu’s level and started rubbing him on the head. “It’s good to see you too, Pikachu!”

“Pika…Pikachu!” Pikachu agreed. Brock then noticed a little mark on Pikachu’s left arm.

“You look like you got hurt there.” Brock pointed out. Poor Pikachu, oh wait, Mawile gotten hurt from the attack as well. I should heal them up. I went into my bag and pulled out a Super Potion and turned to Brock.

“Hey, I think you’re gonna need this.” I said, handing it to Brock.

“Oh thank you, and you are?” Brock asked, as he didn’t catch my name.

“Oh, my name is Jake Momota, the son of Hoenn’s famous Photojournalist, Sheila Momota, and my dream is to become the world’s best Photojournalist ever.” I introduced myself.

“Wow, that’s nice.” Brock complimented before spraying the Super Potion at Pikachu, who winced in pain. Once he was done with it, he handed me back the Super Potion as I was gonna use for Mawile.

“Okay, Mawile, this might hurt a little, so please relax.” I assured her.

“Mawile wile…” Mawile nodded as I sprayed it on her right arm, causing her to wince in pain, but she was okay afterwards. After that, I put my Super Potion back in the bag as soon as Ash asked a question to his friend.

“Hey Brock…What are you doing here? I thought you were going home?” Ash asked.

“I did go home, and everything’s fine! So, I decided to come back out! Then, Prof. Birch told me that you were heading for Rustboro City, so I thought that I would come here and find you!” Brock explained, causing Ash to grow excited.

“So that does mean that you’re gonna travel with us again?” Ash asked, grinning towards him.

“Yeah! If you don’t mind…” Brock nodded, offering his hand towards him. Ash took the hand and shook it with a grin.

“Best news I’ve heard all day!” Ash answered before turning to us. “Oh that’s right, since you already knew Jake since he introduced himself, let me introduce you to my two other friends. This is May and Max, and they’re from Petalburg City while Jake is from Littleroot Town.” Ash explained.

“Hi there!” May greeted.

“Howdy!” I waved to him.

“Hey Brock! It’s nice to meet you! It’s cool being a breeder, huh?” Max asked.

“Yeah…I’ve still got a long way to go, thought. But, hi!” Brock greeted, smiling towards us. I smiled back at him as I took out my camera and took a photo of him, much to his surprise. “What are you doing?” He asked.

“Oh, sorry, force of habit. I like taking pictures of people and Pokemon smiling and enjoying themselves, and meeting one of Ash’s friends is so amazing. After all, I still got a long way to go if I ever want to become a Photojournalist like my mother.”

Brock smiled and nodded to me as he said “Yeah, you’re right about that Jake.” I then turned to Ash with a curious expression.

“Hey Ash, how did you meet Brock?” I asked.

“Well, when I met Brock when I was travelling around Kanto with my sister, he was the Gym Leader of Pewter City!” Ash explained, causing me to jaw-dropped upon hearing that. No way, he’s a Gym Leader, that’s so amazing!

“Wow! You were?!” Max exclaimed in shock.

“Our dad is the Gym Leader, too!” May explained, much to Brock’s confusion.

“Really?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Ash nodded. “You see, May and Max’s father is the Gym Leader of Petalburg City.”

“Wow, I bet you guys want to become Gym Leaders, too!” Brock chuckled.

May and Max began thinking about that the moment Brock said. “Well…I don’t know about that…” May admitted.

“I don’t even have my first Pokemon yet…” Max groaned.

“Don’t worry Max. It just takes a bit of a time! It’ll happen before you know it!” Brock assured.

“Okay…” Max nodded while letting out a sigh. I then turned to Brock.

“So wait, do you have other Pokemon besides your Forretress?” I asked curiously.

“Nah, I left most of my Pokemon back at home.” Brock explained. “So that my brothers and sisters could practice!”

“That’s cool…” Ash said with a smile.

“Wow, that’s amazing. You must be an amazing brother, eh?” I asked.

“Yeah, I took care of my brothers and sisters a lot, and don’t worry about them, my dad got that all covered.” Brock replied. I smiled towards him but then frown upon hearing about his siblings. I wonder if….even Rantaro is still alive or….

“Hey Jake, what’s wrong?” My thoughts were cut-off as I turned to May with a nervous smile.

“N-nothing May, I’m fine.” I said, raising my hands in surrender. Suddenly, I felt my stomach grumbled impatiently again as I rubbed it. Oh yeah, I forgot about our lunch. “Then again, I could go for a good lunch.”

“Yeah, now that you mention it…” May turned to Brock with a sly smile. “Hey Brock, is it true from what Ash told us that you’re a really good cook?” May asked.

“Yeah, why?” Brock asked, raising a brow at her.

“If so….then how about a sample?” May asked, wanting to eat something right now.

“Alright then! Let’s have some lunch!” Brock chuckled. Oh good, finally. You don’t know how long we we’ve been waiting to eat something from this entire day.

**_[Event Theme 2 - (Yo-Kai Watch)](http://enter%20urlhttps//www.youtube.com/watch?v=403G-kgpF6s&index=30&t=2s&list=PL60oJedIqQptRbUx1h6PqxyXGEVvQtv1T) _ **

“AAAH! They’re gone!” Wait what?! I turned around and became shock that his sandwiches weren’t inside of his bag. “There were five sandwiches in my backpack!” Brock exclaimed as he dug into his backpack, but still no sandwiches.

“Nooo!” May shrieked.

“You have got to be frigging kidding me…why?” I muttered sadly.

“Don’t you think you’ve eaten it all ready?” Ash asked.

“No! I was just about to eat one, when I heard a Thunderbolt and a Ancient Power attack and ran to see if was Pikachu and some other Pokemon!” Brocl explained.

“Oh, I think you’re talking about my Mawile.” I reminded him.

“Wile.” Mawile nodded in agreement.

“So, they must’ve disappeared during the battle!” Ash guessed.

“Then…the other Taillow must’ve eaten them..” May complained as she rubbed her stomach in pain. “I’m so hungry…” I patted her on the back to cheer her up a little.

“Taillow do tend to travel in flocks, looking for food, and then devour whatever they come across.” Brock replied as he was inspecting at his empty wrappers of where the sandwiches used to be. “Also, as you all probably noticed, they’re also pretty territorial and aggressive, so other Pokemon would come and hide when they see a flock of Taillow coming!”

“That explains why we couldn’t find any Pokemon in the Petalburg Woods, huh?” Max guessed, smirking at that idea. I rubbed my chin in thought, thinking about that possibility, but has some holes in it.

“And why a whole flock tried to attack us when we tried to get some fruits out of those trees!” Ash added, remembering what happen back at the forest.

“Hmm….” I was in deep thought upon hearing these explanations.

“What’s wrong Jake?” Max asked.

“Well, I don’t think those Taillow could’ve steal those sandwiches.” I said, surprising my friends.

“Why do you say that?” Ash asked.

“Well, we just encountered them near that apple tree as soon as we tried to grab those apples and Brock stated that he saw the Thunderbolt and Ancient Power, meaning that it must’ve been as we were trying to fight off the Taillow, grabbing the entire flock’s attention.” I explained. “And Brock put them inside of his backpack, so they couldn’t go inside since Brock could’ve noticed them.”

“Well….he does have a point.” May agreed.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Ash shrugged. Suddenly, both me and May’s stomach started growling again. We groaned in hunger as we rubbed our stomachs. Oh dang it, well there’s go our chance to eat.

“Okay then…How about I rustle us up with some stew?” Brock offered. Immediately, this caused me, May, and Max to be overjoyed to hear this.

[ **_Laughter And Merriment - (Kingdom Hearts II)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=heVvv9hkHgM)

“Really?!” May shrieked happily.

“Alright!” I agreed.

“That sounds great!” Max added.

“It’s Brock to the rescue!” Ash smiled happily at his friend. Brock took out two cans, one had a symbol with a lightning bolt, and the other seemed to have a symbol that has metal in it. Those must be food for both Electric and Steel Types.

“Pikachu and Mawile are first! How does that sound?” Brock asked.

“Pikachu!”

“Mawile wile!” Pikachu and Mawile cried out happily, please to hear that they’ll be able to eat as well.

**_[Nate’s House - (Yo Kai Watch)](http://enter%20urlhttps//www.youtube.com/watch?v=EPLuNG1tWsk&list=PL60oJedIqQptRbUx1h6PqxyXGEVvQtv1T&index=4) _ **

Soon after, I was busy snapping some pictures of Mawile and Pikachu playing around each other. You know, it’s nice to see those two get along so easy.

“Hey Jake, are you taking some pictures?” I turned to see May walking towards me.

“H-huh? Oh yeah, it’s what I do.” I shrugged as I put my camera down.

“You know, maybe you should take pictures of me.” May suggested with a smile. I became confused on where this was going.

“What?”

“Well, since you like taking pictures of both people and Pokemon, wouldn’t you want to some pictures with us?” May asked.

“Well yeah, I took some pictures of you. Wait a minute, are you saying you want me to take pictures for some ego of yours?” I guessed, much to her shock.

“Hey! I don’t have an ego!” May exclaimed. I sweat-dropped and smiled nervously at her. Smooth move Jake, smooth move…

“Alright guys, just a little while longer now, and the stew will be ready!” Brock announced. Really?! Me, May, Max, and Ash walked over and stared at the stew being stirred by Brock, causing us to drool in hunger.

“Guys, you’re drooling on me…” Brock grumbled, feeling awkward about what’s happening. Before any of us could react, we heard a loud cry coming from the trees. Wait, that cry…it feels so familiar….

Suddenly, a familiar Flying-Type Pokemon flew in and flew towards us.

**_[Unexpected Counter - (Sonic Heroes)](http://enter%20urlhttps//www.youtube.com/watch?v=12jMT1dIr20) _ **

“What?! Taillow?!” I exclaimed in shock. Pikachu leapt onto a nearby rock, seeing that Taillow.

“Low! Taillow!” Taillow chirped fiercely.

“Hey, it’s the same Taillow from before!” Ash pointed out, seeing the chocolate mustache on its beak.

“I wonder what it wants this time?” Max wondered.

“Taillow! Low Taillow! Low!” Taillow chirped.

“Pika! Pika Pika?” Pikachu asked curiously.

“Can you tell what they’re saying?” Max asked.

“It seems that this Taillow has come back for a fight.” I suggested.

“Really? How come?” May asked.

“I don’t know, but he didn’t get the chance to fight back and beat Pikachu and Mawile yet.” I shrugged, causing everyone to look at me in shock.

“Is Jake right, Pikachu?” Ash asked.

“Pika!” Pikachu nodded, causing Ash to grin and accept this challenge.

“Alright then! We accept your challenge, Taillow!” Ash called with determination. This sudden acceptance surprised both May and Max.

“I don’t get it, what’s the point?” May asked, bewildered by this.

“Well, like Jake said, that Taillow wants to prove and see which Pokemon is the best! A strong opponent always makes Taillow want to battle! I’m guessing it wants a clear winner by deciding the battle with Pikachu!” Brock explained.

Mawile walked next to me and looked at me with a smile on her face. I noticed that smile and smiled back at her. Alright, this battle is going to be intense.

“Alright then! Let’s do this Pikachu!” Ash exclaimed, with Pikachu nodding in agreement.

“Pika Pika!”

**_[Battle Wild Pokemon! - (Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire)](http://enter%20urlhttps//www.youtube.com/watch?v=V_dmjyz_5Vk) _ **

Taillow flew towards Pikachu, aiming towards him with a Quick Attack.

“Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!” Ash shouted. Pikachu sped towards different rocks before lunging towards Taillow. Taillow quickly dodges however, but gets startled due to Pikachu’s speed.

“How could it have dodged that Quick Attack?! First attacks are never off on their targets?!” Max exclaimed in shock, seeing that the Quick Attack was clearly dodged. While going through the battle, I was taking some good pics of the attacks, the dodges, and how intense the battle was going through.

Pikachu landed on a rock, glaring at Taillow. As for Taillow, he shot forward with Quick Attack again, but all the attacks got dodged.

“But Taillow can fly and Pikachu can’t…A clear advantage!” May pointed out.

“Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!” Pikachu shot its Electric attack at Taillow. It seemed to have done critical damage, but then…

“What the heck?!” I exclaimed as Taillow immediately recovered and got closer to Pikachu. “But that’s impossible, how could it…” Oh right, never backs down, even when they lose.

Eventually, Taillow circled around, as Pikachu dodged another of its Quick Attacks. “Ah ha…That Taillow is just so amazing! It just won’t quit!” Ash pointed out, amazing about both its endurance and determination.

Suddenly, Taillow grabbed Pikachu’s tail, much to his surprise. Pikachu tried to weaken Taillow with Thunderbolt, but it didn’t seem to work. Taillow resisted the attack again.

“It isn’t working Brock! But, how come?!” Max asked in shock (No pun intended.)

“Actually, the attack had an effect…But then…” Brock started.

“It’s just that Taillow won’t give up!” I concluded, finishing Brock’s sentence. I then noticed Ash frowning on this battle.

“Well, we aren’t about to give up, either!” Ash assured. Pikachu got out of the water, before seeing Taillow coming in for a Quick Attack! “Here it comes pal! Finish it for good this time! Use Thunder!” Pikachu let out a loud yell, summoning his powerful electricity. He then charged at his Flying Type opponent, before the two collided with each other!

The two moves caused an explosion, surprising us all. “Dang!” I exclaimed in  surprise. These two are sure giving it they’re all. As soon as the explosion cleared off, both Pikachu and Taillow were shown, glaring at each other. Taillow still hasn’t fainted, much to May’s amazement.

“Wow…It just won’t back down!” May commented.

“But, it’s a Flying Type! Electric attacks should’ve finished it off!” Max complained.

“That is true, but this is bad…” I said, gaining May, Max, and Brock’s attention. “If this battle keeps going, I’m worried that something bad might’ve happen to Taillow.”

“You’re right.” Brock nodded in agreement before turning back to Ash. “Ash, you need to catch Taillow to end this battle before Taillow keeps damaging itself!” Brock yelled.

“Catch it? Okay yeah!” Ash nodded as he took out his Pokeball, ready to capture Taillow. As Taillow came charging in for another Quick Attack, Pikachu braced himself, even though that he was extremely tired out. “Okay, Pokeball go!” Ash threw his Pokeball, which startled Taillow as it was sucked inside. Once Taillow was in captive, the ball shook three times, before making a clicking sound, meaning that Ash caught it! His very first Pokemon in the Hoenn Region!

**_[Victory - (Yo Kai Watch)](http://enter%20urlhttps//www.youtube.com/watch?v=bhT8H9DCJa4) _ **

Ash blinked in amazement before he summoned Taillow out. As Taillow appeared, it gave out some exhausting breaths. It obvious that its all tired out.

“Poor Taillow…It’s exhausted from all its battle…” May recalled.

“It’s okay now, calm down!” Ash said, smiling towards his new Pokemon. I took out my Super Potion from my bag and bent down to Taillow’s level.

“Don’t worry Taillow, this won’t hurt. Trust me…” I assured. I sprayed it on Taillow’s wing, causing Taillow let out a painful chirp. Once I was done, Taillow looked at his body and wings, seeing that there were no wounds at all.

“Well Taillow? How about hitting the road with our group?” Ash asked, bending down to Taillow’s level. Taillow chirped happily as he flew on Ash’s left shoulder. “Alright then! We’re glad to have you on board!”

At the sight of a new companion, Max and I walked over to Taillow. “My name is Max, Taillow!” Max introduced himself.

“My name is Jacob Momota, but you can call Jake!” I waved happily as I took a pic of both Taillow and Ash together.

“Nice to…meet you?” May said nervously, hiding behind my back.

“Hey, you don’t have to be afraid.” I said, softly smiling towards her.

“Heh heh…Right…” May nodded, while laughing nervously.

“Taillow, you’re my very first Pokemon that I’ve caught in the Hoenn Region!” Ash explained happily before making a pose. “Yeah, alright! I’ve caught…a Taillow!”

“Pika Pika!”

“Taillow!” Pikachu and Taillow cried together.

“Say cheese!” I said, snapping a photo of Ash, Pikachu, and Taillow enjoying themselves. Mawile smiled happily to them enjoying themselves until she widened her eyes and looked around with a serious expression. “Hm? What’s wrong Mawile?” I asked in worried. Soon, a horde of Taillow appeared, glaring at us.

**_[Weekly Despair Magazine - (Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc)](http://enter%20urlhttps//www.youtube.com/watch?v=rKVty1HGvx8) _ **

“Hey, isn’t that the same flock of Taillow we’ve encountered before?” I asked, putting my camera away.

“Yeah, no doubt about it!” Max pointed out, annoyed to see them again.

“Are they still after us?” May asked, worried.

“I don’t know.” I said, looking closer towards them. “I mean, Ash already captured their leader, so who’s leading them?”

“Whoa…Don’t tell me that they all want to battle Pikachu AND Mawile?!” Ash asked in worried.

“It is a possibility…” Brock agreed, as he stepped up and frowned at the current situation. Ash’s Taillow flew up and tried to stop his former flock from trying to battle them,

“You won’t talk them out of this one, Taillow!” A voice cackled out. Huh? Wait, who said? And why does that voice sounds familiar?

“W-who’s that?” May asked, panicking. I looked around and saw who it was.

“Look!” I pointed, seeing the familiar evil trio!

“It’s those bad guys from before!” Max complained.

“It’s Team Rocket!” Brock pointed out!

“Argh…It’s them alright…” Ash added.

The evil trio, Team Rocket, appeared and landed on a rock, facing us. “Alright, what do you want?!” Ash snapped.

"Prepare for trouble, from in the sky!"

"Make it double, and say goodbye!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reaches to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"That's right!"

"Wobbuffet!“

“Alright, like Ash said, what are you up to this time?!” I asked.

“Well Photographer twerp.” James said. Wait, did he just called me ‘Photographer twerp’? “I hope that you’ve already met our flock of Taillows, the newest members of the elite Team Rocket Fighting Force!” He taunted.

“New members?! No way!” Ash exclaimed in shock

“There’s no way they’ll gladly join you!” I added in anger.

“Oh please, with the fearsome unbeatability to battle along no matter how many Electric attacks they take!” Jessie said with a smirk.

“Umm…you do realize that ‘unbeatability’ is not a word, right?” I reminded her, much to her anger.

“I know that! So shut up, twerp!” Jeez, I was just saying, no need to be angry with me. Jessie then to the Taillow Flock and said “Now listen up, Taillow! The harder you battle, the more delicious sandwiches you get!” Wait, sandwiches?

“Hold on!” Brock called out, getting angry at Team Rocket. “You mean the five sandwiches that were here an hour ago?!” Brock snapped angrily, which the evil trio noticed.

“Well, well! Looks who it is! The biggest twerp made a comeback!” Meowth pointed out.

“Oh, you’re right! Welcome back, twerp!” Jessie giggled, waving to Brock with at taunting tone.

“Well, if you came for lunch, I’m afraid you’re a little later!”James reminded. Brock became furious as he stomped on the ground, facing Team Rocket, which the evil trio shrunk back in startle.

"YES! I ALREADY KNOW! BECAUSE THEY WERE MY SANDWICHES!" Brock bellowed angrily.

James scoffed, pushing him away. "Oh, sorry... So, what you're trying to say is, they were yours?" James asked.

"They were, of course, a tad too salty." Jessie commented, leaving the breeder to bellow at them again.

"I KNEW IT! IT WAS YOU!" Brock bellowed angrily.

“What?! You guys stolen them?!” I exclaimed in shock.

“GIVE THEM BACK!” “YEAH! WE’RE STARVING!” Ash and May exclaimed in unison.

“Oh, please! If you had wanted it so much, you should’ve have written your name in your lunch bag!” Jessie snapped angrily.

“Yeah! Besides, they’re already gone! Taillow, take care of Pikachu and Mawile!” Meowth yelled.

**_Battle Theme - (Yo Kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls)_ **

“Oh no you don’t! Let’s go, Torchic!” May called as she threw her Pokeball, releasing Torchic. As soon as her Torchic came out, it began to run away in determination.

We all became surprised to see it run off like that. “Huh?! Wait, Torchic! I still haven’t told you on what to do!” May exclaimed.

“Ash….What’s with May?” Brock asked.

“May just got that Torchic and she doesn’t how to deal with it yet…”Ash answered. I sweat-dropped and smiled nervously at this scene. Torchic kept charging in, only for him to knock into the rock, where Team Rocket standing.

“AHHH! Torchic, return!” May cried, returning her partner. She started crying, feeling embarrassed at what just happen. Good thing I didn’t take a photo of that.

“That was fun! But now, go…Taillow!” Jessie called as the flock surrounded all of our Pokemon, including Taillow, who had joined in the battle. Alright, time to take care of these-

“The stew is ready!” Wait what?

“And I’m ready to eat it!” May exclaimed happily as she raced towards the stew and started eating it. I looked over to see even Ash and Max had joined in.

“Wow…It smells good!” Max commented.

“Looks good!” May added.

“And if I know Brock, it tastes good, too!” Ash said, grinning happily.

“Pikachu!” Pikachu agreed.

“Well….didn’t see that coming.” I said, smiling nervously at them.

“Wile…” Mawile nodded in agreement.

**_[Event Theme 4 - (Yo Kai Watch)](http://enter%20urlhttps//www.youtube.com/watch?v=M1AHEIemsg0&list=PL60oJedIqQptRbUx1h6PqxyXGEVvQtv1T&index=32) _ **

“Hey everybody! Would you like to join us for some lunch?” Brock asked. Me and Mawile nodded in agreement while the flock cried out, wanting to eat as well. Soon as we began eating, I noticed Team Rocket falling over in disbelief. Ha! Looks like they’re special team just fallen apart.

“Eh…Now what?” Meowth asked.

“Now they’ll beat us with our dirty trick!” James groaned.

“Wait a second!” Jessie said with an evil smirk on her face. “Pikachu and Mawile hasn’t eaten yet!” Umm, they do realize that both Pikachu and Mawile are eating right now, right?

“Hm! We’ll attack while they’re weakened by hunger!” James suggested.

“Another dirty trick ready to go!” Meowth cackled.

“Mawile, use Ancient Power!”

“Pikachu, Thunderbolt!” Me and Ash called out our attacks. At the call, both of our partners fired their attacks at the evil trio, which exploded onto them, causing them to be launched into the air.

“Sorry about that, Team Rocket. But this time, you’re the ones that were too late. Pikachu AND Mawile had already eaten Brock’s Pokemon food!” Ash explained.

“Pikachu!” Pikachu agreed.

“Yep, so see ya later, Team Losers!” I waved goodbye to them, and so did Mawile.

“Mawile wile!” Mawile added.

“LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!” Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared into the blue sky. I just hope we don’t see them ever….again. After that whole mess, we managed to finish up our stew.

“Thanks a lot, Brock!” Me, Ash, May, and Max thanked together.

“This is a really great stew!” Max commented.

“Ash wasn’t kidding! You really are a great cook!” May agreed.

“Yeah, you’re okay in my book!” I added happily. I turned back to see that our Pokemon enjoyed eating our food as well, along with the Taillow flock.

“See? I told you he would be a great guy to hang around?” Ash chuckled.

“Yep! Better than you and Jake, Ash!” Max taunted, causing me and Ash to fall over. Well, maybe I did deserve that since I didn’t bring any food for us when we left Petalburg City yesterday.

“Argh…Thanks a lot, Max…” Ash groaned, glaring at Max.

“Well, you two have almost the biggest appetite as Ash is! Which makes the cooking more fun!” Brock assured. Suddenly, we heard some loud chirping as we looked up to see the Taillow flock up on the sky.

“Are the Taillow leaving?” I asked curiously.

“Maybe its because they’ve eaten all the food here and now it’s their time to move on.” Ash guessed. Ash’s Taillow then flew up, probably chirping his goodbye to his friends and comrades, while we watch.

“Looks like your Taillow is saying goodbye to his friends and family, Ash.” I chuckled before smiling towards the flock. We all watched as the flock disappeared and out of sight, after Taillow chirped his last words to his former flock.

“Alright then! I think we should be moving on, too!” Ash cried out in determination. “Let’s head off to Rustboro City!”

“Yeah!” May and Max cheered in unison.

“You said it guys! Let’s not give up our dreams!” I added, pumping my fist in the air.

“Great! But first, we’ll do the dishes!” Brock spoke up, handing us some dirty plates. We all nearly fell over and groaned. Pikachu and Mawile laughed nervously. Oh well, at least we had our moment for a sec.

_Dear journal, today, we encountered a flock full of Wild Taillows in the Petalburg Woods today, and they were powerful. According to the Pokedex, they keep on fighting, even when they lose the battle. So you should be careful when fighting against, even if you have a type advantage. Also, I met a new friend name Brock, who seems to have travel with Ash from both the Kanto and Johto Region. He’s such a nice cook and friend, and he kinda reminds me of Rantaro. But I know I-no, we’ll find him…together._

**_Brock has finally reunited with Ash and now has rejoin on his adventure Ash, Jake, and their new friends. Will Ash and Jake get to Rustboro City and win their first Hoenn Gym Badge? Find out next time on Pokemon The Series: Ruby and Sapphire_ **


End file.
